Hot, Sweaty Nights, In Cabo
by LadiZee
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSE! I hope you enjoy this story, I tried to give you everything you asked for. A lot of Samcedes smutty goodness! Sam and Mercedes meet in Cabo and they are both are there for a week of reckless fun! They have a lot of Hot and Sweaty nights in Cabo, but does what happen in Cabo, stay in Cabo?
1. Hello Cabo!

_**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSE! Ladij is in the building, bringing you another quick story for one of my BESTIES! She asked me to write a Samcedes smutty goodness. Now I know you only asked a one-shot, but you know I can't shut up, so this one shot turned into a two shot! I hope it is everything you wanted in this story! Thanks Zeejack for all your help, and I think it turned out great! So again! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ROSE, thank you for being a great writing partner and a better friend! The next part will be out next week!**_

_A/N: Happy Birthday Rose! This is Zeejack here and I wanted to give you a little gift of my own. I hope you enjoy this story, and it is everything you wanted!_

**_Much Love &amp; Blessings_**

**_***DISCLAIMER*** Please Excuse any mistakes we are only human! We do not own Glee!_**

Stepping out of the hotel van Sam stretched, popping his neck to get the kinks out. The plane ride to Cabo San Lucas and then the van ride to the Bahia Hotel &amp; Beach Club was more tiring than he had thought. But the sight of all the skimpily dressed females running around revived him quickly. Feeling a thump on the back of his head Sam turned to his friend Carson with a scowl on his face. "What the fuck man? Why the hell did you hit me?"

"Just checking dude, you seemed to be in a trance." Carson pulled his cap down, shading his eyes. "Damn it's some fine ass women here for spring break. It's not going to be hard to find a girl to keep my bed warm for the rest of the week."

"Dude there are hundreds of girls here and you're looking for one?" Grabbing his bags Sam scanned the girls walking in and out of the hotel entrance. "Like I said, hundreds of girls and I plan on being balls deep in one of them before the night is over." Licking his lips he smirked, "Hell I plan on fucking a different girl every night. Got to spread the sexy around."

"Damn dude you're not serious are you?" Carson shook his head, seeing Sam's expression. "That might backfire on you Sam. One of them might put it on you so good you might fuck around and get sprung."

"Car you're kidding right? I mean think about who you're talking to. I don't do relationships, I get my dick wet and move on." Sam gave Carson a fist bump as they made their way to the front desk.

As everyone in their group waited to get their rooms Sam's eyes wandered around the lobby as he talked quietly with Carson. A musical laugh rang out catching his interest and making his dick twitch, looking around Sam found the source. The girl was gorgeous, she couldn't be more than 5' 3" but she had a killer body. He licked his lips as his eyes traversed the curves of her body. Damn she was hot as fuck!

"Damn…I got to hit that." Sam's eyes were locked on her ass as she and her friends walked away from the desk heading for the elevator. His eyes flickered upwards, taking note that her face was as beautiful as her body. Meeting her eyes briefly he winked. Spring break just got a lot more interesting.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Mercedes was in need of this vacation, school was kicking her in the ass, and she needed this break. Whoever said Communications was an easy major lied they ass off. She was so glad she let her friend Tasha talk her into coming to Cabo, it was breathtaking. From the moment they landed, all the way to the Bahia Hotel &amp; Beach Club, everything was perfect. She smiled looking around at all the hard bodies walking around the resort, and she was already scouting who was going to be blowing her back out tonight. "Tasha girl! Hurry up and get out of that car, we are in paradise…." A sexy tall chocolate brother walked past her and smiled at that very moment, "And girl paradise is fabulous...Mmmm!"

Tasha paid the cab driver and got out of the car, "You are a hot, horny mess Mercy you know that? What would mama Jones say about this?" Tasha smirked at Mercedes, but looking at the eye candy herself.

Mercedes popped Tasha on the shoulder, "Hey! What happens in Cabo, stays in Cabo okay! Now if you don't want the good Reverend Jenkins to know what you are doing down here, you best to keep your mouth shut."

Tasha rolled her eyes, "Unlike your legs!"

Mercedes started dropping n low and bringing it back up slow, "Nope, because these legs are wide open for the week, and I ain't shame one bit! Now come on, let's go get checked in, so we can start the fun."

They walked into the hotel, and they were both very impressed and satisfied with the hotel they selected. They were at the counter, and Tasha was flirting with the guy at the front desk, and Mercedes couldn't stop laughing at her friends lame attempts to get them freebies, but if it worked, she was going to benefit from it.

Mercedes grabbed her key card, "Come on girl, he get off work at 6, meet him later. I need to go get ready for tonight, that club is calling my name." She started doing her little dance, when she happen to catch eyes with a blonde, green eyed sexy man. _Damn! _She couldn't help but notice the way he was filling out his shirt. She was not that attracted to white boys normally, but he was not your average white boy, this was something special. She didn't have time to linger, because Tasha was pulling her, but she smiled, when he winked and right then she knew in her heart of heart, that she was going to run into that guy again.

Sam and Carson wandered down the long hallway looking for their rooms #1218 and #1220 on the 12th floor. Going down the hall Sam could hear high pitched giggles of the girls and the deeper laughs of the guys as everyone excitedly talked about their plans for the week.

"Sam, this is going to be the best week of your sorry ass life." Carson laughed "How about we hit Club Tres' tonight? It's the club for finding the best dick warmers."

"Fuck you, this week is going to be filled with hot, sweaty nights dicking down sexy ass girls who don't want nothing more than a hard dick and cold drink. And I plan on providing both." Sam nodded, "Club Tres' it is."

"Dude make sure you wrap Trigger up, you don't need no spring break surprises." Carson shuddered at the thought.

"One…don't name my dick, two…I always wrap my shit. This is me Car, I'll see you later." Sam stopped in front of #1218, sliding his key card he stepped into the room that would be the place he experienced every pleasure he could over the next 6 days. His mind wandered back to the curvy dark skinned girl he had seen in the lobby. Looking at the large bed he could imagine her spread out buck naked screaming his name as he fucked her hard. The image in his mind changed to her on her knees sucking his dick, those plump sexy lips wrapped tightly around his hard cock. Sam took a deep breath, willing his hardening dick to calm down. "Later…you'll get your chance…I promise."

Getting out the cab at Club Tres' Sam and Carson traded grins at the sight of all the beautiful girls, dressed in outfits that barely covered their bodies.

"Damn, you gotta love spring break, Endless horny women with one thing on their mind, drinking and fucking." Sam winked at a couple of giggling girls as they walked past them.

Pulling out their access passes Carson showed them to the bouncer at the head of the line. Receiving the go ahead they entered the club, loud music assaulting their ears. Fighting their way to the bar, Sam smirked as his ass was groped and squeeze a number of times. Leaning against the bar he ordered a Rum &amp; Coke, taking a sip he surveyed the room his eyes lighting up when it landed on the curvy girl from the lobby. He smirked when he noticed she was eyeing him. Damn she was looking hot, the dress she had on was hugging every curve and dip of her sexy body. The girls were sitting high and on display, fuck she had nice tits. Her thighs were thick and looked smooth, he could imagine having them wrapped around his head as he sucked and licked what he knew would be the sweetest pussy ever.

Taking his drink Sam walked over to the table, Carson trailing behind him. Sam sat down, smirking as the woman stiffened, "I noticed you've been eye sexing me since I walked in, you could have just come over."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Mercedes and Tasha got settled in their rooms rather quickly, and decided to get all dolled up in their sexiest freakum dress and hit up Club Tres' for the evening. According to Tasha's boo at the front counter, it was the place to be for spring break. Mercedes was putting on the final touches of her makeup when the phone rang. She walked over to answer, "Hello."

"Are you ready yet?" Tasha asked with a rushed tone in her voice.

Mercedes scoffed, "Almost, what's the problem? The club is still going to be there when we get there."

"We want to get in the place Cedes, Rico said it get's really crowded, and I am not wearing the right shoes to be standing in no long ass line." Tasha was grabbing her purse, "I'm ready and I am coming down to your room, so be ready when I get there."

"Oh is that what your man said?"

"He is not my man, he is like my personal concierge." Tasha giggled.

"Whatever Tasha, I'll be ready, but I have to say, it matters not how long the line is, Mercedes ones never waits in a line. And with what I'm wearing, I definitely won't have too." She smirked and hung up the phone. She went to finish her makeup, and gave herself a final glance, and she was pleased. Her black bodycon dress, fit her to perfection. It had sheer cutouts that left very little to the imagination, and a plunging neckline that had her cleavage on display. Her black 6 inch pumps, with the sparkles on the heel, made her legs and ass look amazing. Her makeup was deep and flawless, ready for the nightlife. And her hair was in soft loose curls that framed her face and hung down her back. She smiled, "Mercedes, you are looking good tonight. The question isn't who are you going to fuck tonight, but how many sad souls are you going to have to turn down tonight." She heard Tasha at the door and she grabbed her purse to head out.

She opened the door and Tasha's mouth dropped, "Girl, where in the hell did you find that dress? It barely covers anything." She shook her head, "Your mama would have a fit."

Mercedes giggled and shrugged her shoulders, "I look good don't I? It's not supposed to cover everything, I am showing all those skinny bitches how you can have curves and still be the sexiest bitch in the room." A group of guys walked by and were staring at them hard. "See...dude almost ran into the wall looking at my chest. Now come on, let's get our club on."

They made their way to Club Tres' and it was crowded, but all the sexy people were in there. Mercedes and Tasha had no problem getting in. They walked around for a few minutes to get a feel of the room, and to make sure the guys saw them.

"There are a lot of cuties here tonight." Tasha said flirting with a guy that was staring at her.

"I know, and I am ready to get my dance on with a few of them, before I decide who is going to blow my back out tonight." Mercedes smirked. "I need to set my plan in motion, so I am going to go to the bar."

"Okay girl, I think I am going to go talk to that guy over there." She pointed to a tall sexy light skinned brother.

Mercedes nodded and smiled, "Oh yes, he is all kinds of sexy, go get'em girl." She turned, went to the bar and took a seat. She ordered a Vodka and Pineapple Juice, and scanned the room. She saw the green eyed hottie she saw in the lobby walk in. She had to admit that he had crossed her mind a few times since she saw him that first time. She might have thought about how those big hands of his would feel wrapped around her waist while he fucked her from behind. Or how those lips of his would feel eating her pussy…."I need to calm down, but if I get the chance I am going to jump all over that." She took a sip of her drink, "What the hell am I talking about if I get the chance, if I want him, I am going to have him. It's time to put Operation Seek, Lure &amp; Conquer into play. I seeked out my target, Mr. Green eyes. Now it's time to lure him over." She made sure she stared him down until they caught eyes, and she give him her sexy smirk. She smiled when she saw him walking over, "And now to conquer…" She heard his comment, and she looked up at him, "Um, I think you are mistaken, because I was not eye sexing you, I was actually looking at the guy behind you. Now if you'll excuse me." She got up and started to walk away, making sure to brush up against him. _This plan is working like a charm, he is not going to let me walk away from him._

Sam hissed as she brushed against him, letting his eyes boldly take in every sexy curve of the woman's body as she walked away. With a couple of steps he was behind her, grabbing her wrist gently as he stopped her. "Oh no Baby girl, I'm not mistaken. You were over here trying to figure out what my hands would feel like as I cupped your ass, fucking you in every position you could think of." He heard her swift intake of air.

Mercedes breath hitched, _damn this man is bold…..I like that! _She still had to play it cool though, although she was not making any moves to get away from him, "Oh is that what I was thinking? You really think I want to fuck you?" She moved slightly to make sure her ass brushed against his crotch.

Spinning her around Sam lowered his head, his lips brushing against her ear, "You want to know if my dick is a big as my hands and feet proclaim it to be." He licked the shell of her ear. "And the answer to that is yes." The music changed to one of Sam's favorite songs. Grabbing the woman's hand he smirked, "Let's dance Baby girl." Not giving her a chance to refuse he pulled her to the dance floor, her back pressed tightly to his front.

She squeaked as he spun her around, he was not being gentle with her, and that's what she wanted, nice and rough. She gave him a sultry look, "Oh is that what I'm thinking?" _He must be psychic, because that's exactly what I was wondering. _She let out a slight groan when he said the answer was yes, _I am so fucking this man tonight! _He pulled her to the dance floor, and she smiled, _If he think he is going to be the only one to entice somebody, he is sadly mistaken….I am about to have this boy hard as a rock in a matter of minutes! _When he turned her back she knew she was about to take advantage of this. She started grinding her ass against his crotch slowly.

**_She do it all night_**

**_She goin' hard, right?_**

**_She love the spotlight_**

**_She make that thang go_**

**_Drip drop, drip drippity drop_**

**_Drip drop, I do my dance like_**

**_Drip drop, drip drippity drop_**

**_Drip drop, drip drippity drop_**

Circling his hand around her waist Sam gave a wicked laugh, grinding his dick against her ass. "That's right Babygirl, work that ass" Biting his lip he looked down at the woman, whose body was making him hard faster than any woman before her.

She was working her ass against him, and she could feel how he was reacting, and she liked that. His words got her so hot for him, she could feel the wetness pooling between her legs, "Oh you like that huh? I bet you ain't never had an ass like this on you before, this must be your lucky night." She smirked and continued to grind on him.

**_I know you got that bomb shorty, can I get it?_**

**_Somethin' on my mind, girl I know you ready_**

**_I-I can't stop eyein' you_**

**_Lovin' the way you move_**

**_G-G-Got me obsessin' the sex, Undeniable_**

**_Don't let go (go)_**

**_You wanna get it when you on that pole (pole)_**

**_You wanna get it when you but you scared to admit it_**

**'****_Cause you livin' for that minute when you on that flo', makin' doe_**

**_And look at the way you dance (I'm doin' it for the bands)_**

**_You got a lot of fans, make me wanna watch my hands_**

Spinning the woman he had named Baby girl around to face him, Sam wrapped his arms around her waist never missing a beat as his body moved in sync with hers. _It was crazy how her body seemed to fit perfectly with his._ "Fuck you feel good in my arms." Nuzzling her neck Sam, inhaled her scent, "And you smell amazing…I bet you taste just as good."

Mercedes could not believe how perfect this man was feeling against her, his arms made her feel something she had never felt with a guy before….safe. He was hot yes, but she felt comfortable with him, and that was freaking her out. She had to shake that thought away from her mind, _calm down Mercedes, it's the alcohol that has you feeling like this...just calm down! _She moaned feeling him nuzzling her neck, "You feel good too….really good." She melted into his arms, and smirked, "I bet you liked to know...if you play your cards right, you might find out."

**_She do it all night_**

**_She goin' hard, right?_**

**_She love the spotlight_**

**_She make that thang go_**

**_Drip drop, drip drippity drop_**

**_Drip drop, I do my dance like_**

**_Drip drop, drip drippity drop_**

**_Drip drop, drip drippity drop_**

Sam knew she could feel his hard on pressed against her stomach and he didn't care. He planned to be balls deep in her before the night was over so she might as well get an idea of what he was working with. Trailing his hands down her from her waist he cupped her ass, squeezing the firm cheeks. "Damn your ass is perfect." He slapped one cheek, rubbing the sting away. "I bet it'll looks fucking amazing in the air with my dick buried deep in your pussy."

Mercedes liked how bold this guy was being, he was just the type of guy that she wanted to blow her back out for the night. feeling his hands roaming her body was hot as hell, and she was getting so turned on. She squealed when he squeezed her ass, "Tell me something I don't know." She bit her bottom lip at his brashness, "That's only if you know what to do with all this ass, because I have no problem kicking a guy out of my bed with weak game." _Damn I hope his game ain't weak, he is too fine for weak game!_

**_Funny how time flies, when she buss it open_**

**_(When she buss it o-) W-when she buss it o-_**

**_Drip drop, drip drippity drop_**

**_Drip drop, drip drippity drop_**

**_Drip drop, drip drop_**

Sam cupped her face gently, tilting her head up so he could see her eyes, _damn she even had beautiful eyes._ Shaking his head he smirked, he was just out to fuck her for the night, that's all. The rest of the shit was immaterial.

Looking up at his sparkling green eyes, Mercedes felt something, but she didn't know what it was. She couldn't get attached to the first guy she met, she came here to let loose and find a different guy to sex her up all week, not fall for one guy, that was Tasha's thing.

**_You hella pretty, are you from the city?_**

**_Let me put you a viddy, maybe later on say Hello Kitty_**

**_Sorry if I come off too strong, but this yo' song_**

**_And if you come with me, you can puff on daddy_**

**_Like my middle name is Diddy (Take that)_**

**_What you wanna do girl, can I guess it?_**

**_You're my new girl, so let me test it_**

**_Let me get that thang, we can play first string_**

**_Come sit on my bench, let me press it_**

**_You so excited, delighted to hear I like it_**

**_The diamonds in my watch, you know they be shinin'_**

Needing to get his head away from thoughts like that Sam lowered his head to her neck, sucking on the sweet tasting skin. "Mmm, you taste good Baby girl." Licking and sucking his way down her neck Sam spun her around again, moaning in his head at the feel of that perfect ass against his dick.

She was glad he flipped her around, and let the feelings she was having fly out of the window, because all she wanted to think about was the pleasure she was going to feel when he was balls deep inside her, and pounding her pussy. She moaned as his lips touched her skin, they were so warm and soft, and they sent tingles through her entire body. She could only imagine how good his lips would feel on her pussy. She wrapped her arms around his waist and grinded her core against his crotch. "feels sooo good." She moaned out.

**_She do it all night_**

**_She goin' hard, right?_**

**_She love the spotlight_**

**_She make that thang go_**

**_Drip drop, drip drippity drop_**

**_Drip drop, I do my dance like_**

**_Drip drop, drip drippity drop_**

**_Drip drop, drip drippity drop_**

The more he grinded his dick against Baby girl the harder it was getting to keep from pulling that dress up and ramming his dick into her hot, wet and oh so tight pussy, and yeah he knew it would be all of those things. It was something about the woman in his arms that let him know she was going to be an amazing fuck.

Everything in her said she wanted him, her body started yearning for him, and she was trying so hard not to jump him in the middle of this dance floor. She let her hands roam over his hard, muscular body, getting a good feel on all he was working with, but she was anxious to see what else he was working with.

**_Funny how time flies, when she buss it open_**

**_(When she buss it o-) W-when she buss it o-_**

**_Drip drop, drip drippity drop_**

**_Drip drop, drip drippity drop_**

**_Drip drop, drip drop_**

Slipping his hands down the side of Baby girl's body Sam could feel the heat from her skin through the sheer panels of the dress. "Fuck" he exclaimed softly. Moving his hand to her stomach, he traced patterns against it.

His hands were all over the place, so she figured she should cop a feel too, so she let her hands slide down to his crotch, and gave him a squeeze. _Damn! This man is seriously packing! _ She bit her bottom lip, "Mmmm, somebody's ready to play."

**_When they turn them lights off_**

**_I'mma take all your cash_**

**_Come and get this private dance_**

**_This private dance, this private dance [2x]_**

Sam was so lost in the music and the feel of the woman in his arms. He wanted her in a way that he had never wanted a woman before. He growled to himself, not liking how she was affecting him. He needed to fuck her and move on. He hissed when she started rubbing his dick, "Fuck Baby girl, you are playing a dangerous game."

Mercedes was in a haze under his touch, how could a man she just met have her feeling like this. She wanted him so bad, and she was going to have him in her bed soon. She smirked, "I like danger." She grabbed his head and pulled him down to her neck, wanting him to kiss her sweet spot.

**_When they turn them lights off (When they turn them lights off)_**

**_I'mma take all your cash (You can have all my cash)_**

**_Come and get this private dance (Let me get that private dance)_**

**_This private dance, this private dance_**

**_(That private dance, that private dance) [2x]_**

Letting out a growl as Babygirl raised her arms, grabbing his head, Sam almost lost it as she pushed her ass harder against his dick. The way she moved her body was insane. He hadn't cum in his jeans since he was in junior high and he'd be damned if it happened now on a dance floor.

She knew he was turned on, she could feel his erection against her ass. She wanted to make him want her even more, all in all she just wanted to drive him crazy with her sexy. So she started grinding her ass even more against him. _I am going to enjoy having this sexy ass man fucking me tonight!_

**_Keep it goin', don't stop_**

**_Give me somethin' to watch_**

**_Got her ass in the air, but it's ready to drop_**

**_Shorty bad, shorty bad, bet she hear it a lot_**

**_Got that thang so wet, bet it's ready to pop_**

**_So let's go_**

Needing to distract her and keep his shit together Sam cupped her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over the nipples. He smirked at the feel of them hardening and the moan that slipped from her mouth. "I want to fuck your tits Baby girl."

Mercedes moaned feeling his hands on her breasts, "It would be amazing, I bet your dick would feel so good in between my tits." She licked her lips

**_She do it all night_**

**_She goin' hard, right?_**

**_She love the spotlight_**

**_She make that thang go_**

**_Drip drop, drip drippity drop_**

**_Drip drop, I do my dance like_**

**_Drip drop, drip drippity drop_**

**_Drip drop, drip drippity drop_**

Dropping one hand down to Baby girl's thigh, Sam slipped his hand under the hem of her dress, caressing the silky smooth skin of her thighs "I knew your thighs would feel like silk, I can't wait to have them wrapped around my head as I eat your pussy." Inching his hand up slowly he brushed his fingers against the lacy damp material covering her heated entrance.

She was wetter than she had ever been, "Did you now? Well I am silky soft all over…" She smirked, "Well what are you waiting on?" Her breath hitched feeling his hands itching up her thighs, "You feel that? That's what you're doing to me."

**_Funny how time flies, when she buss it open_**

**_(When she buss it o-) W-when she buss it o-_**

**_Drip drop, drip drippity drop_**

**_Drip drop, drip drippity drop_**

**_Drip drop, drip - I see you baby_**

Turning her head to his Sam looked into her eyes, "Are you going to put us both out of our misery Baby girl? I want you…but I'll walk away if you want me to. But know this, I fucking want you." Sam's voice was husky, his need for her making his voice rough.

She turned and looked into his eyes, and she knew right then, that her trying to play hard to get was out the window, "No need for us to be miserable...because I fucking want you too, so let's get the hell out of here and do what we both wanted to do since we laid eyes on each other in the hotel lobby." She licked the shell of his ear and grabbed his hand, leading him off the dance floor and out of the club. She sent Tasha a quick text letting her know that she found her bed warmer for the night, and she would see her tomorrow.

Sam's dick twitched, he couldn't wait to be balls deep in what he knew was going to be the best pussy he'd ever fuck. Shooting Carson a text he let him know he was on his way to get his dick wet and he'd see him tomorrow. Following Baby girl out the club Sam kept his eyes glued on that ass, _damn that ass in that dress would make a preacher sin!_ Smirking he couldn't wait to spank that ass as he was hitting it from the back. Licking his lips at the image in his head he hailed a taxi.

Mercedes got in cab, and smirked looking over her shoulder, seeing him looking at her ass, "Don't stare too hard." She giggled. "So what's your name? I need to know what to scream out when I cum."

Helping her in he raised a brow at her asking him his name, "Steve, my name's Steve. What's your Baby girl?" _No way was he going to tell a one night dick warmer his real name._ He pulled her onto his lap, sliding his hand between her thighs, stroking the soft silky skin.

"Well it's nice to meet you Steve, it's good to know who is going to blow my back out tonight. You do plan on doing that right?" She raised a challenging eyebrow. She giggled when he pulled her on his lap, "I'm Whitney." _He is not going to get my real name, he just need to plow my pussy and get the hell out._

Reaching her lacy panties he pushed them aside, his long finger tracing her pussy lips before slipping two fingers inside her wet core. Pumping his fingers slowly Sam strummed her clit with his thumb he could feel her walls gripping his fingers. "So wet, hot and tight, fucking that tight pussy of yours is going to feel so damn good." His voice was a low and seductive as he increased the speed of his fingers pumping into her.

She let out a moan when she felt his fingers move inside her panties, and into her pussy. "Ooh Steve, your fingers feel so good...don't you dare stop." She was so out of character this week, because she would never let a man she didn't know get this close and personal with her, but after everything she had gone through this year, this week was going to be her going completely wild, with no regrets. She rolled her hips to match his movements, and smirked, "I don't think you should have all the fun." She moved her hands down to his crotch, and began to rub his hardness through his pants. _Damn, I can feel how huge he is through his pants…..he better know how to work it, or his ass is out! _She continued to rub his cock, "Looks like someone is just as excited as me." She fluttered her lashes, and continued to grind her hips against his fingers.

At that moment the cab pulled up to their hotel. Pulling his fingers from her pussy he licked them slowly, staring into her eyes. "Damn you taste good, sweet as honey

She felt the cab stop, and the driver cleared his throat, "Um...we're here, and that will be $7.50." Mercedes smirked at him, "Pay the man Steve." She climbed off his lap, and got out of the cab, waiting for him. Once he was out of the cab, she laced her fingers with his, and led him to the elevator."So I say we head to my room, and finish what we started in the cab." She pulled him on the elevator when it opened and pushed him against the wall. She grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her for a deep, lust filled kiss. _His lips are so perfect, for my lips. So soft and full, just how I like it! _She slipped her tongue across his bottom lip, asking for entry, to which he granted, and she slid her tongue deep in his mouth. _Wow, his mouth taste delicious…..I could kiss him for- wait hold on Mercedes, this is not your boyfriend where you dream about forever with him. He is a dick you are going to ride, and then move on! _The elevator stopped on the 12th floor, and Mercedes pulled Sam out, "I am down here in 1210." They continued to kiss and grope each other all the way to her room. Once they made it to the door, she was fumbling around her purse for her key card, and finally she pulled it out, but Steve was kissing her neck, she forgot how to work the damn key card. "Oh my God baby…..you are making me forget how to do simple things with your mouth on me like that." She fumbled with the key until it fell to the floor. "Shit!" She pushed him back a little, "Let me get that." She purposely bent over right in front of him, and rubbed her ass on his crotch. She giggled when she heard the moan slip out of his mouth, and she picked up the card, "I got it." She slowly stood up and opened the door, "Come in." She smirked.

Sam groaned, damn that ass felt good against his dick. Pushing the door closed Sam slammed Whitney against the door. Crashing his lips into hers he swiped his tongue against the seam of her lips demanding entry and receiving it.  
Swirling his tongue with hers Sam dominated the kiss. Unzipping the back of Whitney's dress he pushed it down, giving him access to more of her body. Expertly unsnapping her bra he threw it to the side.

Mercedes yelped as he slammed her into the door, and smiled, "I like it rough, so far so good Steve." She felt his tongue asking for entry, which she happily gave him. His mouth felt so good on hers, it was way too perfect, but there was no time for that, she was ready to have a steamy night of fucking, that's it! She shimmied out of her dress when he unzipped it, and she moaned at how easily he got her bra off, "I see you've done this before."

"Maybe once or twice." He smirked, pulling away from her mouth Sam pressed wet open mouth kisses down her neck, sucking and lightly biting her breasts. "Damn Baby girl…Whitney, your tits are fucking perfect." Running his tongue over her nipples he sucked them one at a time into his mouth biting and licking until they were hard in his mouth. Sam could feel his dick getting harder than ever, something about the women in front of him drove him crazy.

Arching her back, Mercedes wanted him to have as much access to her body as possible. She needed to feel his lips on every inch of her skin, she was already yearning his touch. She smiled at his compliment, "I'm glad you like them, they seem to like you too." She reached down and once again, she was rubbing his dick through his pants, still impressed with what she was feeling. _Damn I can't wait to feel him deep inside my pussy!_

Trailing kisses down Whitney's body Sam dropped to his knees, pulling her dress and her panties down, bracing her as she stepped out of them. Inhaling deeply Sam grinned up at her, "Fuck you smell good." Gently spreading her legs he leaned forward, licking her essence from her glistening pussy lips. "Awww shit Baby girl you taste sweet as honey." Running his tongue up and down her slit,

Mercedes' eyes were rolling in the back of her head as he was kissing her down her body, he was leaving tingles behind with each kiss he planted. She ran her fingers through his hair as he got on his knees in front of her, and her body was anticipating what was to come, and she was as giddy as a schoolgirl. His compliments made the butterflies flutter around in her stomach. She let out a loud moan when she felt his tongue on her lower lips, "Oh Fuck Steve!" She could tell right away that he definitely knew what he was doing with his mouth. She started grinding her hips and fucking his face, "More baby….I need more."

Sam smirked as the moans fell from Whitney's lips. "So fucking good." Sucking her clit between his lips he inserted two fingers inside her soaking pussy, pumping slowly as his tongue teased and licked her clit.

She was moaning louder and louder, he was working her pussy with just his tongue and fingers so good, she could only pray that his dick was just as good. Her breathing got more and more ragged, and she was grinding her hips, matching his movements with some of her own. "Yes Steve….YES!"

Sam pumped his fingers faster loving the feel of Whitney's walls clenching his fingers, "Damn you're tight." Finding her G-spot he stroked it as he sucked hard on her clit. Sam held tight to her hip as she began to tremble. Pumping his fingers into her pussy harder Sam could feel her pussy walls clenching his fingers as she flooded his mouth with her sweet tasting cream. His dick jumped at the taste of her juices on his tongue, fuck she had the best tasting pussy ever!

Mercedes knew she was close to cumming, her body was beginning to shake, and she could feel herself falling over the edge. "Oh fuck I'm going to cum! Keep doing that Steve…..I'm cumming!" She began to convulse, and shake uncontrollably. A string of expletives were coming out of her mouth, because she had never cum so hard. She actually squirted in his mouth, and she knew she had never done that before.

The sound of her screaming his name as she came made his dick so fucking hard. Although it was not his name, but that's what he wanted….right? He couldn't wait to be buried balls deep in her tight pussy. Pumping his fingers slowly Sam eased Whitney down from her high. Giving her one last lick he made sure he didn't miss a drop of her cream. Running his hands gently over her legs and thighs he looked up at her and smiled gently, "Feel better Whitney?"

Trying to catch her breath, Mercedes looked at this green eyed hottie and couldn't believe the way he had her body reacting. "Do I feel better? Hell yeah!" She giggled and continued to try to regulate her breathing. "You sir have a magical mouth, I can honestly say that I have never squirted before in my life." _Why did you just tell him that? Remember the goal here, fuck em' and move on, no compliments required...get it together Mercedes! _

Sam smiled, "Thanks, I aim to please Baby Girl." He pulled Whitney into a deep kiss, "You taste so good I could eat your pussy every day and night." Immediately his mind screamed at him, _what the fuck? Are you crazy? She is just your dick warmer for the night…that's all! _Pushing the thoughts from his mind Sam began to undress as he led Mercedes over to the bed.

Mercedes put some extra swish in her hips as she walked to the bed, she raised her eyebrow, "Oh really? Everyday huh? Well if you promise to make me cum like that every time we might be able to work something out." She inwardly cursed herself, _what the fuck Mercedes? You can't say shit like that. He is a dick for the night, not every night...just shut up and fuck him, so he can get the hell out of your bed! _Feeling his fingers trace her skin as he undressed her caused little whimpers to escape her mouth. She looked up to see he had way too many clothes, "I don't think its fair that I'm here naked and you're fully dressed…" She bit her bottom lip, "Clothes off….NOW!"

The sight of Whitney's ass bouncing with each step she took made undressing hard as hell. Sam's dick was straining against his jeans, he was so hard it was becoming painful. Catching Whitney's eyes glued to his dick he smirked, "Yes Baby girl, this dick is all yours for the night. And trust me I know how to use every inch of it."

Letting out a moan as she heard what he said about knowing how to use his dick, because he was huge, and it would have been such a huge waist if he was a minuteman. "That's good to know, but before we find out how well you work it, I want to know how you taste." He pushed him on the bed and grabbed his dick, and started stroking it up and down. She could feel him getting harder with each stroke, and that made her so wet. She started massaging his balls, and licking his lips seeing his pre cum starting to form on his head.

"Baby girl your hands are so fucking soft" Whitney's hands were warm and soft on Sam's dick as she stroked him with just the right firmness.

Mercedes couldn't stop herself from tasting him, and she dipped her head down and slipped her tongue around his head and licked his pre cum clean, "Mmm, you taste good!" She smirked and slid his dick all the way in her mouth, and bobbed her head up and down his shaft. Mercedes loved the way he was responding to her, and it only made her wetter, she could feel her own juices sliding down her leg.

Sam let out a moan, Whitney's mouth felt so fucking good on his dick. "Suck my dick Baby girl" Running his fingers through Whitney's hair, Sam thrust his hips slowly not wanting to make her gag. "Fuck…feels so good"

Mercedes was going to show Steve just what she could do, and she wanted to blow his mind. Mercedes started humming on Steve's cock, as it hit the back of her throat. She was so glad she didn't have a gag reflex.

"Shit!" Sam grabbed her head as his hips began to move faster, this woman was sucking his dick like a pro. Looking down at her beautiful face he bit his lip, _damn I could look at her every day and never get tired of…_ Cutting the thought off Sam concentrated on the sight of his dick sliding between Whitney's plump lips.

Mercedes continued to work his dick, and looking up at Steve periodically to see the look on his face, and she had to admit that his faces were sexy. When her jaws would grow tired, she would stroke his cock, making sure it was slick with her saliva. She wanted him to be ready for her pussy, and she also wanted him to cum in her mouth. She went back to sucking him off, harder and faster. She looked up at him and smirked, "Cum for me Steve….let me taste you."

The sultry look in Whitney's eyes coupled with her demand for him to cum had Sam's balls tightening as the need to cum swirled in his stomach making his breathing harsh in the quiet of the room. Holding Whitney's head still he began to fuck her mouth, his thrusts fast and shallow as not to choke her. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" Head thrown back, Sam's body became taut with every muscle tensing as the cum rushed from his balls, flooding Whitney's mouth. Sam moaned loudly as his cock jerked with every stream of cum shot into her hot, wet mouth.

Mercedes loved making a guy react to her like that, but it was different with Steve, it was like she needed him to enjoy what she was doing to him. She needed him to walk away knowing that there was no other woman that was going to pleasure him like she could. _Why does that matter so much? He is doing his job for the night, and then he's gone….that's it! _Once he started fucking her mouth, she moaned, feeling his dick hit the back of her throat. She knew he was ready to cum soon, his muscles were so tight, and she wanted to run her hands up and down his sexy chest. He finally let go, and came in her mouth, and she made sure to lap up every drop of him. "Mmm, you taste so good baby." She continued to stroke his dick, and tease him a bit until he was ready to go again.

Slowly coming down from his high Sam pulled Whitney up, kissing her deeply. "That was so good Baby girl." Continuing to kiss her he slipped his fingers between her legs, "So wet and hot." Stroking her gently he teased her clit, loving how her juices coated his fingers. Before long Sam was hard again, reaching for his pants he pulled out a few condoms throwing them on the bedside table, grabbing one he sheathed his cock, "Ready Baby girl?"

She moaned while he was stroking her clit, his fingers felt amazing. They kissed one another until they were both ready to fuck each others brains out. She gave him a sexy glance, "Oh I am so ready for you…"

Hovering above Whitney Sam waited for her go ahead, as much as he wanted to be balls deep in her he was not going to make a move until she was ready. Getting her nod he rubbed the head of his cock against her slick entrance, smirking at heat and lust flaring in her eyes. Rolling his hips forward he filled her with one stroke. "Oh Fucking Shit!" Holding still for Whitney to adjust to his size Sam could feel his body shudder. "Baby girl you're so damn tight and wet…" It was taking everything in him not to move.

Mercedes eyes rolled in the back of her head feeling Steve's dick fill her to the hilt. _Damn! He is so huge! But he fits perfectly, like he was made for….Mercedes girl...STOP IT! _Him not moving was killing her, and she needed him to fuck her good. So she started moving her hips so he could know it was okay for him to move. "Come on Steve, fuck me nice and hard! Make me scream your name." He started moving and it was like the heavens opened up, and the heavenly choir was singing just for them, "Oh My God! Yes, that's how I like it Steve, don't stop…."

Feeling her hips began to move Sam locked eyes with Whitney again, seeing the answer to his unspoken question he began to thrust into her slowly. Keeping his strokes long and deep he pulled her nipples into his mouth, sucking and licking each breast grazing the harden buds with his teeth.

"Harder Steve, I need you to go harder for me baby!" She wrapped her legs around his waist, and dug her nails in his back. She wasn't trying to scratch his back up, but he was feeling so good, she couldn't help herself.

Needing more Sam sat back on his hunches pulling her up with him, letting Whitney bounce on his dick, "That's right Baby girl, ride my dick." He could feel her juices dripping on his balls. Capturing her lips he kissed her deeply, sucking and biting her lips as he thrust hard and fast into her pussy.

Before Mercedes knew what happened, Steve changed their position, and the new position was even better. She started bouncing up and down on his dick. "Oh Steve….fuck you feel good!" She kissed him back with everything she had inside her. She couldn't get over how perfect his lips felt against hers.

Knowing he was going to cum soon Sam grabbed Whitney's hips, "On your knees Baby girl, I want to see that sexy ass in the air." They both hissed at the loss of her hot pussy wrapped around his dick. Palming Whitney's ass he slapped both cheeks a couple of times, rubbing the sting away. He smirked at her moans of pleasure, "Your ass is perfect, so damn sexy." Grabbing her hips Sam slammed back into her pussy, his eyes rolling back at the way Whitney's walls were gripping his dick. _How could her pussy feel so perfect…like it was made just for his dick?_

Mercedes smiled hearing his request for her ass in the air, and she happily obliged, "Is this what you wanted baby?" She wiggled her ass to entice him. She squealed when he slapped her ass, "Oh shit baby…..I love it when you smack my ass." She smiled, "You know compliments and flattery will get you thoroughly fucked Steve." She giggled, and then screamed out when he slammed his dick back inside her. She didn't realize how much she truly missed it until it was back inside her. "Shit baby!" She gripped the sheets and tried not to scream so loud, but she was failing miserably.

Pulling Whitney's hips higher Sam pounded into her relentlessly. He could feel her walls clenching his cock, sucking him back into her tight pussy with each stroke. The familiar swirling was beginning in his balls letting him know his release was nearing. "I'm going to cum" Reaching down to Whitney's pussy he strummed her clit, "Cum with me." Speeding up his strokes Sam slammed into her pussy over and over, feeling Whitney's walls clamp down on his cock and her screams of pleasure he growled loudly as he shot stream after stream of cum into the condom.

Mercedes had never felt this much pleasure with one guy before, ever, but she couldn't deny the feelings that were coming over her body with Steve. She knew she was going to cum hard, because the flutters in her stomach were so intense. Her breath got ragged, and her moans increased, and she knew she was going to cum soon, "Oh Fuck Steve I'm going to cum!" She didn't have to wait long, before she was spraying her juices on his dick. She didn't know that she was going to cum so hard, she felt like she would pass out. His names were pouring out of her mouth, "STEVE!"

Lowering Whitney onto the bed, Sam rubbed her back gently before pulling out of her slowly. Disposing of the condom he came back to the bed, pulling Whitney into his arms, pushing her hair to the side Sam kissed her forehead. "You okay Baby girl?" _What the hell are you doing his mind screamed?_ _You don't cuddle!_

Mercedes collapsed on the bed, and was in a state of pure bliss, and she instantly felt empty the second Steve pulled out of her. She grabbed the sheet and wrapped herself up. She knew this was the part he was going to get dressed and walk away. To her surprise, he got back in the bed and wrapped his arms around her. _Is he cuddling with me? I don't cuddle, but I kinda do mind him doing it. Should I kick him out? Nah….not yet. _"Yeah, I'm definitely okay, are you?"

"Yeah I'm great." Even though they had just finished having the best sex Sam knew he had ever had in his life he could feel his body stirring. What about this woman was had him getting hard again so damn quick? Kissing Whitney, his hands wandered up and down her body, before long he was once again balls deep in the best pussy ever. Sam ignored the voice in his head taunting him about this being more than a one night stand as he took refuge in Whitney's body again and again for the rest of the night.

She couldn't help but feel good about what just happened between them. Her body was still tingling, and him touching her the way he was, didn't help the situation. They laid in the bed, making out some more, neither one of them wanting to speak, and before long, they were again sweating, and panting, with their bodies writhing against each other. The sexual chemistry between them was definitely strong, and undeniable.

Waking the next morning Sam looked at the woman in his arms. Normally he would be gone long before daylight. But something about Whitney called to him, shaking his head he saw her awakening, "Morning Babygirl." Sam leaned over and kissed her softly, "I'm going to go, thank you for an amazing night." Rising he dressed, looking down at the woman in the bed he leaned down to kiss her again. "I'll see you around, have a great Spring Break." Walking to the door he looked back at Whitney one last time before leaving the room.

Mercedes woke up, feeling a pair of strong arms wrapped around her body, and a smile crept on her face. She knew instantly it was Steve, and she didn't even freak out about it. Usually she would never let a guy stay over, but something about Steve made her reconsider that decision. She smiled at his sexy morning voice, "Morning…" She kissed him back. She didn't want to admit that she felt a little sad when he said he was going to leave, but she knew it was inevitable. "Oh okay, yeah, thank you. I had fun." She pulled the sheet up to her neck and tried not to watch him get dressed. She kissed him again, "Yeah, I'll see you around, have fun, and enjoy Cabo." She looked at him as he walked to the door, she gave him one final wave and watched him walk out. She felt sad, but why? _Mercedes Jones, this was a one time deal, suck it up and get over Steve. He did his job, now it's on to the next one! _

Leaning against the door Sam dropped his head, feeling sick in the stomach at the thought of another man being with Whitney. It was nothing, she was just a pussy to get his dick wet…right? That damn voice was back laughing at him, taunting him again with the images of Whitney wrapped around another man. Growling Sam walked to his room, and that's when he realized they were on the same floor, what the fuck was wrong with him? This was Spring Break, a damn fuck fest, Whitney could fuck who she wanted to…so why did he feeling so fucking pissed at the thought of her with another man?

Mercedes had to stop thinking about Steve. _He's probably already got another chick lined up for tonight. _That thought didn't sit too well with her, just thinking about another woman touching him pissed her off. _What is wrong with you girl? He was just a dick, find another one and move the fuck on! _She got up and jumped in the shower, her body was sore from all the great sex, but it was the best kind of sore. She found herself thinking about Steve more and more, and she dropped her head, _damn that Steve!_


	2. Another Night In Cabo

_**A/N Hey guys, it's Ladij &amp; Zeejack here to bring you another chapter of this story. This is still a present for Rose, and we both hope that you love the smutty goodness of this chapter as well. This is definitely a labor of love and we hop that we gave you everything you asked for. Thank you for all the reviews , favorites, and followers, we truly appreciate it. We have one more chapter after this, and it will be posted next week. So as always Happy Reading!**_

_**Much Love &amp; Blessing**_

_*****DISCLAIMER*** We do not own Glee, and please excuse any mistakes, my partner and I are only human!**_

Mercedes was sitting at the restaurant waiting for Tasha to get there for breakfast. She had enjoyed the last couple of days in Cabo, and every night since that first night, she had always ended back in bed with Steve. She smiled just thinking about the many ways they had learned to pleasure one another in that short of time, but it was good. She was so deep in thought, she didn't even see Tasha walk up.

"Mercedes Jones! Hello!" Tasha was waving her hand in her face, "Where did you go? Because you sure weren't here." She laughed and took her seat.

Mercedes gathered herself, "Girl, when did you get here?" She looked at Tasha like she grew an extra head.

"I got here a few minutes ago, and I called you like three times before you answered." She picked up her menu, "So what had you so deep in thought? Maybe it was that green eyed hottie you have been around ever since we got to Cabo?"

Mercedes instantly blushed, she didn't want to admit to Tasha that she was in fact thinking about Steve, especially because she told her that she was going to be riding a new dick every night. "No….I am not thinking about Steve, I'm thinking about the huge bonfire tonight. It's going to be a blast."

Tasha pursed her lips, "Oh yeah sure, I believe that you were deep in thought over the bonfire." She rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Come on Mercedes, we have only been best friends for like ever, so I know when you are lying to me."

She sighed, "Okay, so maybe I was thinking about Steve, but it's nothing. We just have fun together that's all. There is nothing going on between us, just sex." _Really good sex!_

Tasha couldn't believe that Mercedes was trying to cover up the feelings she had for that Steve guy, but she knew. "Well if it's just fun, then I guess we can go hit the bonfire and find some more hotties to get up on tonight right?"

The thought of pushing up on a new guy didn't have the same appeal as it did before, but she had to play it off, "Oh yeah, sure. I am ready for a fresh dick anyway. So let's eat, and then we can do a little shopping before we hit the beach, sound good?"

Tasha shook her head, _this girl is so lying! _"Yeah, that sounds like a plan." She called the waiter over and ordered her food. They enjoyed their breakfast, and got ready to enjoy the rest of their day.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Sam checked the time on his watch, he was running late to meet Carson for breakfast. He smirked thinking about the reason he was running late. Images of Whitney flashed through his mind. Feeling his dick twitch he let out a chuckle, simmer down boy, Baby girl's not here. Making his way to the dining room he spotted Carson across the room.  
Carson waved at Sam, grinning at the pep in Sam's step. "Hey man, damn you grinning like a fool. What's up? Or do I even need to ask?" He hadn't spent much time with Sam it seemed like he disappeared every night.  
"I'm in a good mood, its spring break bro." Sam slapped Carson on the shoulder. "No need to be all sad and shit all these fine ass women walking around." Ordering his breakfast he grinned thinking about Whitney.  
"And how would you know?" Carson sat back in his chair smirking, "You been wrapped up in the same woman since we got here. What happened to your plan of fucking your way through as many of these sexy women as you could every night?"  
Sam bit his lip, looking away from Carson's knowing eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about. We're just fucking and that's it."  
"If she's just a dick warmer and nothing more you need to come with me to the bonfire tonight." Carson hid his grin, his friend was sprung and he didn't even know it. "How about getting your dick wet in a different pussy tonight?" A group of girls walked past, giving them flirty looks. "How about one of them?" Carson winked at the girls.  
Images of Whitney flashed through Sam's mind once again. The sounds she made as he pleasured her body had his dick twitching. But it was nothing but sex…right? Coming back to the conversation Sam tried not to frown when Carson told him he needed to be balls deep in another girl instead of Whitney. Sam scanned the room taking in all the skimpily dressed young women. Not one of them made his dick jump. "Sure man, I don't see why not. Got to spread the sexy around." Sam forced a smile to his lips. Thanking the waiter as he placed his food on the table Sam began to eat.  
Carson shook his head, Sam had it bad. In all the years he had known Sam he'd never seen him with the same woman more than twice. But Whitney had weaved a spell on his bro. "You know it's nothing wrong if you want to stick with Whitney."  
Sam laughed, "Hell no man, it's nothing but sex. I have no problem moving on to the next pussy." Avoiding Carson's gaze Sam looked around the room. Catching a familiar figure across the room Sam's breath hitched…Whitney. He couldn't pull his eyes away from her. Damn the woman was beautiful and so damn sexy.  
Carson turned in his seat to see what had captured Sam's attention. He laughed quietly to himself, Sam was fooling himself. There was no way he was going to hook up with another girl, not with the way he was looking at Whitney. Carson tapped the table, "Let's go pick up our boards and get some surfing in." Looking at Sam he shook his head, yeah the man was gone. "Sam...Sam!" Slapping the back of Sam's head Carson grinned, "Let's go man, we got some waves to catch."  
He could still Whitney's soft hands on his chest, her thick silk soft thighs wrapped around his head as he… "WHAT THE FUCK!" Rubbing the back of his head Sam glared at Carson, "Have you lost your damn mind?"  
"No but apparently you have. I said let's go. Me…you…waves remember?" Carson smirked, "Just trying to get your head back in the game."  
Sam looked back over at Whitney's table but she was gone. Turning back to Carson he frowned, "Let's go but if you pull that shit again I'm going to fuck you up." Drinking the last of his juice he followed Carson out the hotel, determined to keep his mind off of Whitney. This was spring break and he was here to have fun and he'll be damned if let his dick get him hung up on one girl. Somehow Sam had the sinking feeling his dick was going to have the last laugh.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Mercedes and Tasha had the best time that afternoon shopping and seeing the sights of Cabo. She was able to score the perfect outfit for the bonfire that night, and he made sure it showed off all her sexy assets. She was ready to get out there and have all the guys drooling over her. She put on this huge front for Tasha, but in her mind, she knew it was only one guy she wanted to drool over her, and that was Steve. She shook those thoughts away, _No Mercedes! You came here to be free and reckless, not get booed up with one guy…..but damn what a guy!_ She felt the warmness pooling in her panties thinking about the way Steve would have her screaming his name with that tongue of his. It was as if he knew every sensitive part of her body, and he made sure to touch, lick and suck each and every one of them. She had to snap out of her daydream and get herself ready for the bonfire. "I need to go take a shower….a nice cold shower." She grabbed her things and headed to the bathroom. After 10 minutes, she emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, and lathered her lotion all over her skin and made sure she was not ashy. She grabbed her bra and panty set and made sure it was the one that went with the outfit. She put them on, and made sure the girls were upright. Then she slapped on her slinky sundress, that showed the right amount of cleavage, and her sandals that made her legs look like they go on for days, which was a hard feat, since she was short. She finished fixing her hair, and putting on her makeup, and she was pleased with how she looked. She finished just in time too, because Tasha was knocking at her door. She went to open it, "Well look at you, I knew we got the right dress for you, it looks great on you."

Tasha did a little spin for her, "Thanks girl, I really like it. And you miss lady are looking smoking hot tonight."

Mercedes primped a little, "Thank you boo, I am ready for this bonfire tonight. I am going to drink, and flirt and see who is lucky enough to be the next bed warmer for me."

Tasha rolled her eyes, "Whatever Mercy, you know you are going to find Steve and he is going to be back in his second home…..your room."

"I am not thinking about Steve." She lied, "I am going to prove you so wrong tonight." As much as she tried, there was no getting Steve out of her mind, but she was not going to sleep with him tonight...she just wasn't. "Come on, let's go, we want to get a good spot." She grabbed her wrap, and her bag with everything she needed for the bonfire and headed out the door. The beach was a quick walk, and Mercedes was looking at the potential hard bodies walking past. Some were really cute, but they were lacking something. They made it to the beach and got a great spot not too close to the fire but close enough where they could see everything.

Sam and Carson slowly made their way to the bonfire. They'd had a great day surfing and hanging out with a group playing volleyball on the beach. The girls had tried to hit on Sam but he'd brushed them off with a sexy grin that had them squealing and giggling. Carson had teased him about which girl was going to be riding his dick that night. Sam had shrugged and played it off, visions of Whitney danced before his eyes making him ball his fist. _Damn, the woman was under his skin. Everything about her called out to him, from her beautiful face and her sexy body to her intelligent mind. She was the whole fucking package._

"Sam, check it out man, there's that red head from the volleyball game." Carson pointed discreetly at the woman in a bikini that barely contained her assets. "She's eyeing you bro."

Lowering his shades Sam looked over at the red head, "Not feeling her Car, she's a maneater and not in the good way." His eyes swept the crowd looking for a sexy, curvy brunette._Would she be here tonight?_

"What the hell? It's not like you're going to be dating her you just want to fuck her and move on." Carson winked at the red head. "Or are you looking for Whitney?"

"Why would I be looking for her?" Annoyed Sam ordered a beer before walking away. "Let's sit over here."

"Why? Well it could be because you've spent every night wrapped around her." Carson smirked, he knew his friend was feeling Whitney even if he didn't want to admit it. "If I didn't know better I would think you were sprung."

"How many times do I need to tell you she's just a dick warmer Car and nothing else?" Dropping into a chair Sam reclined back, looking at the crowd. _Where was Whitney? Why didn't I ask her if she was coming tonight? Because then it would seem like you were hung up on her…that's why! _Fuck he needed to get his mind off of her.

Carson laughed, "I know what you're telling me but if she's just a dick warmer and nothing else then why is she the only one warming your dick?" He nodded toward the redhead and her friend that were watching them. "If that's the case then how about finding out if red over there can suck dick as good as she's sucking on that popsicle."

"Fuck man, quit riding my ass over who's riding my fucking dick." Sam growled, the thought of any woman other than Whitney being beneath him was a turnoff.

Carson held his hands up in surrender, "Shit man I was just trying to help. I'm gonna get another beer. You want one?"

Running his hands through his hair, Sam sighed, "Sorry man, yeah another would be good. It's on me." Handing Carson some money he scanned the crowd looking for Whitney. As much as he denied it he was feeling the woman and that fucked with his mind.

Once they were set up, Tasha jumped up from her chair, "So the first rounds are on me, and you get the next right?"

Sam sat up as he finally found Whitney and her friend, he was about to go over when he saw a guy drop down beside Whitney. "What the fuck?" He pushed his shades up, glaring at the guy.

Mercedes nodded and smiled, "Sounds good to me, get me a Margarita, and salt the rim please." Tasha nodded and headed to the bar. Mercedes was looking around and swayed in her seat to the music that was playing. She felt a presence sit next to her where Tasha was once occupied, but she knew it wasn't her by the strong cologne scent wafting in her nose. She turned to see the guy smiling in her face, "May I help you?"

The guy smiled brighter, "I hope you can, I'm Randy, and I had to come and tell you that I find you so sexy."

Mercedes smiled, "Well thank you Randy, I appreciate the compliment." She extended her hand, "I'm Whitney."

"Beautiful name, for a beautiful woman. So Whitney, I was wondering if you liked to dance with me?"

Mercedes was going to say yes, but something caught her attention, a pair of familiar green eyes were staring at her, and she felt weird about talking to Randy. She didn't know why, Steve was not her man, and she was free to talk or dance with anybody she wanted. She quickly realized that she would rather be talking or dancing with Steve, and that freaked her out. She must have been in deep thought because she saw hands flying in her face. "What….huh?"

Locking eyes with Whitney Sam could feel his anger building. _Why was the Neanderthal looking fucker talking to his woman? _He didn't even realize he had thought of Whitney as his all he knew was he didn't like seeing another man around her. Clenching his teeth when Whitney looked away it took everything in Sam not to go over and punch the other man in the face.

Randy was wondering if she was going to answer her question, and he waved his hand in her face, "Whitney…..are you okay?"

She shook her head, "I'm fine, but I am going to have to take a rain check on that dance, maybe later." She flashed him her sincerest smile, hoping that would appease him.

Randy smiled, "That's cool baby, I'll be around, and when you're ready, come look for me." He got up to take his leave.

She waved at him, and watched him leave. She looked up and saw Steve still looking at her, and she smirked. She made sure she was eye fucking him down. She was only brought out of her trance by Tasha walked back and handed her the Margarita she asked for. "Oh thank you girl." She took a sip and found Steve again and was giving him the eye once again.

Carson sat down next to Sam, "Here you go man. The next rounds on me." When Sam didn't take the beer Carson looked to see what had his attention. "Guess who's here…Whitney! But you're not interested, right?"

"What…?" Sam reached for the beer, not taking his eyes off of Whitney. He smirked when the guy left, because he would hate to have to fuck a dude up for trying to get with Whitney. "Some big fucker just tried to pick my woman up."

Carson choked on his beer, _did Sam just call Whitney his?_ He looked closely at Sam, smirking when he realized that Sam didn't even know he had claimed Whitney. Carson laughed softly to himself, the player just got played.

Tasha sat down and took a sip of her drink, and looked over to Cedes and wondered what she was looking at. She followed her eyes and saw she was looking at Steve, "Mhmm….new dick my ass." She muttered under her breath and took a sip of her drink.

Mercedes was definitely fighting internally on trying to stay away from Steve and hooking up with someone new, but her body was yearning his touch, so what the hell was she fighting for. She gulped down the rest of her drink, and she got up, "I'm off to get more drinks, you ready for your second round?" She knew Tasha was still working on her drink, but she had to get away from her.

Tasha rolled her eyes, "I'm still drinking this one."

"Well by the time I get back, you should be done with it." She jumped up and headed towards the bar, but not before catching eyes with Steve, hoping he would catch on that she wanted him to follow her.

Sam watched as Whitney stood up, giving him a look that he knew meant that she wanted him to follow her. "I'm going get a beer…you want one?"

Carson looked from his beer to the one in Sam's hand that he hadn't even touched. "Bro, I just bought you a beer. You haven't touched it!" He turned to see Whitney walking away, looking back at Sam. Grabbing Sam's beer Carson shook his head, "Yeah Sam, I think you need to go get a beer."

"Good idea, Car." Jumping to his feet Sam nodded, "A beer would be good. I'll bring you one back." Following Whitney he kept his eyes glued to the sway of her ass, he could feel his dick twitch, damn she was sexy as hell.

Reaching her before she made it to the bar, Sam caught her by the hips, stopping her. "Damn Baby girl, you are looking sexy. I hope it's all for me." He pressed kisses to her shoulder and neck, sucking on that one spot that would always make her purr.

Mercedes didn't even have to look around when she felt his strong hands grabbing her hips, she smiled and melted into his hard, muscular body. "Of course it's for you, I was wondering what took you so long." She moaned feeling his lips on her neck.

Turning her around to face him Sam smiled down at her, "How about we take a walk along the beach?"

She smiled and pecked his lips, "That sounds like a plan to me." She reached her hand out, waiting on him to accept it.

Lacing his fingers with hers he began to walk away from the crowd. "I didn't think you would show up tonight. But then I saw you and that big fucker all up in your face." Sam stopped realizing he sounded jealous. "I mean if he's what you want, don't let me stand in your way." He shrugged, blushing slightly.

She shrugged her shoulders, "There was no way I was going to miss this, I mean it was the place to be tonight." She furrowed her brow when he was talking about Randy, and she smirked, "Oh Steve, were you jealous?" She teased before pulling him into a kiss, "You know I was not interested in him, I came looking for you. _She didn't know why she felt the need to tell him that, but it was out there now, and it was the truth. _She happily walked hand and hand with him up the beach.

Coming to a spot that was deserted Sam leaned against the big rock, pulling Whitney to him. He looked down into her face, "You look really beautiful tonight Baby girl." Tilting her head up Sam kissed her deeply, his tongue dancing with her as his hands wandered up and down her body. "Fuck you're so soft." Coming up for air he nibbled and sucked his way down her neck before coming back to capture her lips again.

Mercedes felt all giddy inside when he pulled her in for a kiss, and complimented her. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought they were in a real relationship. The lin his eyes matched the feeling in her heart, she was starting to feel things for Steve, but that couldn't happen. This was a spring break fling, nothing more, nothing less, but the lines were getting blurred, and that didn't sit well with her. She shook off those thoughts, and enjoyed Steve appreciating her body. She moaned as she ran her hands up and down his chest, "We can't overlook how fucking sexy you are either Steve, I mean...Damn!" She licked her lips, and kissed him back, with just as much lust and desire she had inside her. She could feel his erection pressing against her stomach, and that made her so wet.

"I want you Babygirl…can I have you…here and now?" Sam was hard and the need to be deep inside Whitney was overwhelming.

Mercedes couldn't say much, she was being overtaken by Steve and his lips and hands, all she could muster out was, "Yes...I'm yours." Her good senses were thrown out the window, and she didn't really care if anybody saw them, she just wanted Steve, fucking her brains out.

Slipping his hand under her dress he fingered the lace of her panties, "You're wet, I love how wet you get for me." Slipping a finger inside her panties he flicked her clit before sliding it into her pussy. Pumping in and out of her slowly he captured her lips, swallowing the moans coming from her lips.

She began running her fingers through Steve's hair, grazing his scalp with her fingernails. Her eyes were rolling in the back of her head as he played with her pussy. She lifted her leg, to allow him deeper access, as she began to ride his fingers. "Oh fuck Steve, how are you driving me crazy with just your fingers?"

Pulling his finger from her slowly, Sam brought it up to his mouth, licking her essence, "Damn Baby girl, you taste so good." Looking down at Whitney, Sam licked his lips, "Can I have you Baby girl? Can I fuck your sweet pussy right here?" He grinded his erection against her, letting her feel how hard he was for her.

This was so reckless, more reckless than anything she had ever done in her life, but hearing him ask to fuck her right there on the beach was hot as fuck. She should have thought about the consequences, but there was no thought needed, "Yes Steve, fuck me, I need to feel you inside me….right now." She stepped back, pulling him against her, kissing him deeply. All the while she was changing positions, and she was leaning against the rock.

There was something about kissing Whitney that made Sam lose his mind, the taste of her mouth could get him hard as a rock. Sam gripped her hips as she flipped them and now Whitney was pressed against the rock. He smirked, he loved it when she was aggressive.

Once they broke the kiss, she looked at him with nothing but lust in her eyes, "Fuck me against the rock baby." Mercedes started pulling down her straps, revealing her breasts to Steve, with a smirk in her eye.

"You're so fucking sexy Baby girl." Reaching out Sam squeezed her breasts, flicking the nipples. Gently pinching and twisting the hard buds he watched her eyes darken even more with lust.

Mercedes reached down and pulled his big ass dick out of his shorts, and started stroking it, "Looks like someone is ready…" She quickly took off her panties, and started massaging her clit, she gave Steve a smirk, "What you waiting on baby? Come fuck me."

"I'm always ready when it comes to you." Sam bit his lip realizing it was true, Whitney had become a weakness. Letting out a low moan seeing her tease her clit his cock twitched at the sight. Sam reached for his wallet pulling out a condom, sheathing his dick he grabbed her leg, hitching it over his hip. Lining it up with her core he rolled his hips, filling her with one stroke. "Fuck you feel good" Not giving Whitney time to adjust he began to thrust into her pussy. His strokes hard and deep, his eyes rolling back in his head at the feel of his dick sliding against her slick walls.

She didn't have to wait too long, before Steve was plowing inside her pussy like a jackrabbit, and she was loving every second of it. She wasn't trying to muffle her screams, if people heard that Steve was fucking the life out of her, then so be it. "Fuck me! Fuck me just like that Steve! Don't you dare stop, I'm so close!"

Thrusting his hips hard and fast Sam pressed his forehead against Whitney's as he pounded into her tight pussy. The sounds coming from Whitney only turned Sam on more. "I'm not going to stop until you cum on my dick." Grabbing her ass he pulled Whitney up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Sam growled feeling his cock slid in deeper, her walls clenching his cock even tighter.

Mercedes wrapped her legs around Steve's waist, which made him sink in deeper inside her, "Oh shit Steve!" She could feel the tears streaming down her cheek, Steve was making her feel a way she had never felt before. This was a quickie, but it felt like so much more. She was raking her nails down his back, as a familiar feeling started building up in the pit of her stomach, "Oh baby, I'm going to cum!"

Sam hissed as her nails scored his back, "Shit" He was gripping Whitney so tight he knew she would have his fingerprints on her ass. "Cum Babygirl, I want to feel your cream all over my dick"

Mercedes' legs started trembling and her body started to shake. Suddenly her whole body felt like it exploded and she was cumming so hard and his name was on her lips. "STEVE!" She was gripping his shoulders trying to come down from her high.

Taking one hand Sam pressed it against the rock shielding Whitney's back, as he began to power fuck her. With each thrust and roll of his hips Sam made sure to tap her spot, prolonging her orgasm. "Fuck your pussy gets so tight when you cum." He could feel the swirling in his balls letting him know his release was near. Burying his face in her neck Sam growled, his muscles taut like steel, as his cock jerked, filling the condom.

Raising his head Sam looked down in concern at Whitney, "Are you okay?" he lowered her legs gently. "I'm sorry I was so rough." He ran his hands over her body checking to see if he had hurt her.

Mercedes was so completely satisfied, she had never felt this with anyone else. The fact that he was apologizing and concerned about her, made her like him even more. She cupped his face, and kissed his lips, "No need to worry baby, I'm fine. You gave it to me just the way I liked it." She kissed him again, and soon felt empty when he pulled out of her to dispose of the condom. She hungrily took his kiss when he returned.

Disposing of the condom Sam pulled Whitney to him, kissing her deeply. Breaking the kiss, he helped her to dress, as well as fixing his clothes. "How about we get out of here? We can go back to my room. Take a shower and continue to fuck each other's brains out."

Mercedes giggled as he helped her get dressed, "You know Steve, I like the way you think. Let's go and get cleaned up, so we can get dirty all over again." She whispered the last part in his ear, and licked the shell of his ear lobe.

Taking her hand he pulled her close to him, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Pulling out his phone Sam texted Carson letting him know he was gone for the night. Waiting for Whitney to text her friend he licked his lips watching her, there was something about the woman before him that made him break every one of his rules.

She texted Tasha and let her know that she was heading back to the hotel, and she happened to glance up, and saw Steve looking at her, so she smiled and shot him a wink. _Damn him for looking at me like that, my feelings are all jumbled up right now, but all signs are pointing to that I like him….more than I thought._

"Ready Baby girl?" Sam wrapped his arm around Whitney's shoulder as they made their way back to the hotel. He was beginning to believe Carson, he was sprung when it came to Whitney. Shaking his head Sam continued to hold Whitney close as they walked, it was too damn late he was fucked.

Mercedes smiled at Steve as he wrapped his arms around her, it felt so natural, like he was her man. "I am definitely ready." They walked back to the hotel and up to his room. She looked into his eyes, and it hit her like a ton of bricks, she was falling for Steve, and for the first time since she first met him, that thought didn't freak her out. She rested her head on his shoulder and just had to shut reality out of the window, but in her mind right now, Steve and Whitney were one, and that was just the way she liked it. Once inside his room, they wasted no time getting into the shower, and doing exactly what they planned to do, and that was to fuck each other's brains out.

_**A/N: So that was it, I hope you liked it! See you next week!**_

_**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. Shifted Feelings

**A/N: Hey guys it's Zeejack and LadiJ here again with yet another chapter to this saga. You know how you plan one thing, and something different happens? Well that's what's going on with this story! It started off as a one shot, but it turned into a two shot, which evolved into a three shot, and now it has developed into a four shot! Yes, we have one more chapter to go after this, and it will FINALLY be the end! We hope you enjoy it! Rose...this is still your gift, and I know it is more than what you asked for, but I hope you like it just the same! Know that you are my girl! Enough chit chat from us, Happy Reading!**

**Much Love &amp; Blessings**

*****DISCLAIMER*** We don't own Glee, or anything else mentioned in this story. Please excuse our mistakes, we are only human!**

Sam stared down at the woman sleeping in his arms, his eyes traced her features. He had never seen a woman so beautiful, Whitney was breath taking and he was caught. How had he fallen for a woman in less than a week? His plan had been to come to Cabo and fuck everything in sight but instead he was falling hard for the first woman he had hooked up with. Sam laid his head back on the pillow, what was he going to do? Today was the last day of spring break and tomorrow he was leaving and he would never see her again.

Taking a strand of her hair around his finger Sam thought about how he hadn't even told Whitney his real name, now it was too late. He couldn't take the chance that she would be angry and walk away, the thought made his stomach knot in pain. He wanted to spend this last day with her, _would she even agree? _Making up his mind Sam eased out of bed making sure not to wake Whitney. Taking a quick shower and dressing he checked to make sure Whitney was still sleeping. Sam called down for room service ordering a full breakfast for them. Grabbing his cell he stepped out on the balcony texting Carson.

**Going to spend the day with Whitney. I'll see you at check out tomorrow ~ Sam-I-Am**

**Not surprised dude. You're sprung…admit it ~ Car-Man**

**Fuck you bro ~ Sam-I-Am**

**Not my type or job. Check with Whitney about that ~ Car-Man**

**Whatever ~ Sam-I-Am**

**Just saying you're into Whitney deep and I mean more than your dick bro ~ Car-Man**

**Let it go Car ~ Sam-I-Am**

**Fine bro. Later ~ Car-Man**

**Later ~ Sam-I-Am**

Mercedes woke up the minute Steve got out of the bed and went into the shower. She didn't want to get up, because she was really comfortable, and she really didn't want this moment to be over. She laid in the bed, and thought about the amazing night she had with Steve. He knew what she liked, and he knew how to give it to her, and she liked that. She lifted the sheets to her nose, still smelling his scent on them, and she smiled. _How could this man that I just met have such an effect on me? I didn't come here to fall for anyone, but I can't help falling for him. Damn, I wish I could have told him my real name, but it is definitely too late for that now, he would think I'm a freak, and might not want to talk to me anymore. What does it matter though? Tonight is our last night here, and I probably would never see him again anyway._ She heard him coming out of the bathroom, so she acted like she was still asleep. She opened one eye when she heard a knocking on the door.

Hearing a knock at the door Sam hurried over, shooting a quick look at Whitney, _damn Babygirl was a hard_ _sleeper_ or either he had fucked her so good he had put her ass in a sexual coma. He smirked at the thought. Signing for the food, he added a generous tip before wheeling the food into the room himself. Placing everything on the table he went over to the bed, sitting he simply looked at Whitney before reaching out caressing her cheek, speaking softly. "Babygirl…wake up." Sam leaned down, kissing her bare shoulder, "Come on pretty lady…time to wake up." Seeing Whitney stir, Sam brushed her hair from her face, "Morning Babygirl, I have breakfast for us." He looked into her eyes, God they were beautiful…the chestnut color and doe shaped eyes were mesmerizing.

Mercedes wanted to see just how Steve was going to wake her up, so she chose to continue to act like she was sleep. What he did next made her smile, he was so gentle with her, and it was really sweet. She fluttered her eyes, "Good Morning." She gave him her sweetest smile. "You got us breakfast? Oh Steve, you are too good to me." She sat up, letting the sheet slip down her naked form, and exposed her breasts. "I didn't expect this at all."

Sam could see that Whitney was stunned, they usually parted at daybreak but this time he couldn't do it. He wouldn't do it, he wanted to be with her, not for the night but for the whole day. Sam knew he needed this chance to make those memories because this would be his last chance. His eyes lingered on her breasts when she sat up, the sheet falling to her waist. As much as he wanted to touch her he didn't, today wasn't going to be about sex, it would be about enjoying his last day with Whitney. Standing up so that she could get out of bed, Sam reached down pulling her up, wrapping his arms around her. "Did you sleep well?"

This was a new feeling for Mercedes, not because she had never had a boyfriend before, but because it had never been this fast. Steve made her heart flutter, and her stomach flip. Just the looks he give her with his sparkling green eyes made her want to melt in his arms. She got out the bed, wrapping herself in the sheet, she smiled. "I slept amazing! Someone fucked me so good last night, I had no problems going to sleep." She smirked and winked at him, before taking her seat.

Popping his imaginary collar Sam grinned, "Just call me Nyquil, the best pussy eating, orgasm giving, fuck you till you drop sleep aide." Pulling out the chair for Whitney, Sam kissed the top of her head before taking his seat. "I wanted to ask you something." He cleared his throat nervously, "Would you like to spend the day with me?"

The look that came across her face was priceless, "Nyquil huh? Well I might feel some symptoms coming on later on, so I hope you can deliver?" She giggled, but she was also curious as to what he wanted to ask her, and a million thoughts ran through his mind. "Okay, ask away." She listened to his question, and it shocked the hell out of her. _He wants to spend the day with me? Like a real date? *Happy Dancing*_ She smiled, "Oh wow Steve, you really want to spend the entire day with me? I mean I will be mighty sore spending the entire day in your room." She smirked, knowing she wouldn't object to that.

"Oh no! I mean we would go out and sightsee, not that I wouldn't want to spend the day here." Sam could feel his face getting red. "I would love that but I thought we could go out…I love fucking you but…you know…seeing stuff with you would be really great." Biting his lip, he could feel his stomach twist, she didn't want to be with him outside of the bedroom. That hurt like a bitch.

Mercedes chuckled at Steve's reaction, and cupped his face, "I'm just kidding, I knew what you meant, and I would love to spend the day with you." She kissed him on the cheek, "I would kiss you better than that, but I didn't get to brush my teeth yet." She giggled, and took some bacon off the tray, "Now come on let's eat so we can get this day started."

Sam let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, "Really?" Grinning he stroked her cheek, "I don't care about your morning breath, you're still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Realizing he sounded like a sap he nodded, "Yeah let's eat, we have a full day ahead of us."

After they finished eating, Mercedes went to put on her clothes, so she could go to her room, shower, and get dressed for their day. "I will be ready in about an hour, so you can come to my room then okay?"

"I'll get ready and I'll be by to pick you up. We're going to have fun today." Sam gazed in her eyes, he couldn't wait to spend this day with her. He went to kiss Whitney but she backed away blowing him a kiss and quickly leaving the room. Sam laughed, damn she was cute as fuck.

Whitney blew him a kiss and ran out the door, knowing if she stayed any longer, they were never going to leave that room. Once she made it to her room, she called Tasha;

**Mercedes: Hey girl, I just wanted to let you know that I am spending the day with Steve, so I will see you tomorrow.**

**Tasha: Are you serious? You and Steve are going on a real date?**

**Mercedes: Yes I'm serious, he asked me this morning, and I had to say yes.**

**Tasha: Because you really like him?**

**Mercedes: Shut up! *She buried her face in the pillow***

**Tasha: Just admit it!**

**Mercedes: Fine! I really like him! Are you satisfied?**

**Tasha: Yes I am, and I hope you have a great time today. I want all the details on the way home tomorrow.**

**Mercedes: Okay, I will tell you everything! Now I got to get sexy for Steve, see you later, bye *Hangs up***

**Tasha: Yes, get Sexy for your boo! *laughs* Bye! *Hangs up***

Mercedes jumped in the shower, lathered herself with her best smelling lotion, just so she could make sure Steve would love every inch of her skin. She did her hair in a side ponytail, with her curls just right. Her makeup was light, and her lip gloss was poppin' just the way she liked it. She slid on her favorite sundress that fit her body to perfection. It showed off just enough cleavage to make Steve drool, and to top it off, her wedge sandals that made her legs look amazing. She glanced at the clock, and she was right on time, and so was he, because soon after there was a knock on the door.

Once Whitney left Sam got out his IPad, searching for things for them to do. He didn't want to spend their last day surrounded by all the wild spring breakers. Strolling through the many things to do he decided on a whale watching tour, that would get them back in time for a leisurely lunch at one of the many restaurants close by. Then they could go for the Art Walk that would take them the rest of the day. They could enjoy the wine tasting the galleries offered as well as do a little shopping at the boutiques if Whitney wanted to. Then they could finish the day off having dinner at Hacienda Cocina y Cantina. Satisfied with his plans he called making reservations and buying their tickets. Changing clothes he checked his appearance, dark washed jeans paired with a smedium V-necked green Henley, Doc Martins finished his look. Grabbing his phone, key card and wallet he shoved them in his pockets. Hanging his shades from the neck of his shirt he left, heading for Whitney's room.

She did her last minute spray of her favorite perfume and she headed to the door. She opened it with a smile, "Hey there you." She let her eyes roam his body,_ Oh fuck! How does this man get sexier every time I see him? Is has to be a crime to look that good._ She realized she was drooling, and had to snap out of it, "You look handsome."

Knocking on her door his eyes widened in appreciation. "Damn Babygirl, you look fucking amazing. Your ass should be illegal in that dress." Sam didn't know where to look, her face, the girls, her amazing legs or that gorgeous ass. Either way Whitney was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Whitney leaned in and pulled Steve down for a kiss. "That was for this morning, thank you for breakfast." She smirked and licked her lips. "So are we ready to go? I hope you have a great day planned for us, because I am super excited."

Returning Whitney's kiss Sam traced her body with his hands, letting them land on her ass, squeezing it softly. Breaking the kiss he pressed his forehead against hers. "No need to thank me, I enjoyed having breakfast with you." Sam spoke softly, kissing her nose he smiled, "I'm ready." Offering her his arm they headed for the elevators. "I hope you like our day too." Telling her about the plans he waited anxiously for her approval.

Mercedes smiled thinking about how special breakfast was, and how unexpected it was. "Well that makes two of us." She looped her arm with his and and they headed out. She was getting excited hearing all the plans Steve made for their date, "Oh wow, you went all out for this date, I definitely approve." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Sam did an internal fist pump, yes…Whitney approved of his plans for their date. He had never been so nervous planning a date. But then he never really cared before his plans had always centered on getting the girl in his bed, not entertaining her. "I'm glad you approve Babygirl." Exiting the lobby Sam hailed a cab, he gave their destination to the driver. Helping Whitney from the cab he held her hand as they approached the catamaran that would take them on the tour. "This should be fun, I've never seen a whale up close." Helping her aboard Sam led her to one of the seats close to the rail. "Is this okay?"

The beauty of the water and the boat was amazing, but the company made the trip even better. "I have never seen a whale up close either so this is a new experience for the both of us." She took his hand and got on the catamaran, "This is perfect baby, we can definitely see some whales from here." She snuggled in close to him, and enjoyed the scenery. She had mixed feelings about everything, because as much as she was enjoying their date, she knew that they were never going to see each other again after tonight. She didn't want to spoil this moment, so she pushed those feelings aside and just enjoy the moment.

The whale watching trip was a huge success, Sam spent most of his time watching Whitney, the way the sun made her skin glow, the sparkle of her eyes. Hell her laugh had him grinning like a fool, his stomach flipping each time she looked up at him, a smile on her beautiful face.

Mercedes was in awe of how majestic the whales were, "Steve, look! There's one!" She was so excited to see her first whale that close. She was smiling so bright, and she knew this was a memory that she needed to capture, so she grabbed her phone and took a few pictures. She was so caught up in the moment, she didn't see Steve staring at her, but then she looked up and saw his green eyes on her, and the way the sunlight hit him, he looked like an Adonis, and she had to capture that, "Don't move…" She snapped a picture of him and smiled at how amazing he looked. "Now take one with me." She put her cheek against his, and snapped the picture. After she looked at it, she smiled at him, "We look good together." She giggled.

Pulling out his phone Sam snapped a couple of pictures of Whitney. If he didn't have her at least he could look at her picture and know that she was more than a dream. Taking a couple of them together Sam kissed her deeply, resting his forehead against her for a long moment. Once back at the marina he held her hand as they walked down the boardwalk, "Where would you like to go for lunch?" Gesturing at all of the restaurants he smiled down at her. "Ladies choice."

They were walking down the boardwalk and Steve was ready for lunch, and she was glad because her stomach was growling, "I think I am in the mood for some Tacos, and that place looks good over there." She pointed to a little cafe.

"Nice Baby girl, it looks like it has some of everything to offer." Walking into the restaurant he asked for a table for two, they were quickly seated. Giving their orders to the server Sam thanked him before reaching across the table, picking up Whitney's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Are you enjoying yourself?" His eyes were anxious, he wanted her to have a good time with him.

Mercedes was happy with her choice in restaurants, it was a cozy little place, and it smelled delicious. "I'm glad you like it, I just hope the food taste as good as it smells." After they ordered, Steve took her hand, and the shockwaves that shot through her body was so strong. She wondered if he felt them too, but she was not going to ask. She smiled, "I am having such a great time Steve, you are an amazing date. I'm glad we decided to do this. So besides the obvious, have you had a great time here in Cabo?"

"No this is all you, being with you makes everything better." Rubbing his thumb over the back of Whitney's hand Sam thought about her question. This trip had been an eye opener for him, it had been nothing like he had planned. "I can say with all honesty that coming to Cabo was the best decision I've ever made in my life." Sam kissed the back of her hand, smiling sweetly at her. "Who knew that this trip would change my view on so many things?" _Like finding that one woman that could be the one but having lied to her left you fucked for life. _Pushing that depressing thought from his mind Sam concentrated on the moment.

She smiled and agreed that this trip was definitely worth coming too, and the fact that she met him made it even better. Although being with one guy was not her plan, she figured somebody had other plans for her. Their food came and she smiled, "This looks delicious, I can't wait to dive in." She took a bite of her taco, and her eyes rolled in the back of her head, "Oh My God...baby you need to try this." She held it up to his lips, "It is so good."

Thanking the server Sam looked from Whitney's plate to his. "You're right, it all looks great." Sam was about to start eating when Whitney moaned, he froze, his mind instantly going to their activities from the night before. "Wh-What?" He looked down at her hand holding the taco, taking a bite he licked his lips, 'You're right Baby girl its good. But not as good as you." He winked and began to eat his food. Inside he was reeling, Whitney had called him baby…eyeing her Sam came to a realization, he loved her calling him baby.

She smirked when he agreed, "See I told you." The rest of their lunch was great, and the conversation flowed easily. Once they paid for their food and left, they headed to the Art Walk. "Now this is another first for me, I have never even heard of an Art Walk before, but I am open to the possibilities."

"I love to draw and every place I visit I always try to make time to visit the art district." Sam shrugged, he had never taken a girl with him before. That was a part of him that he didn't share but for some reason he wanted Whitney to see he was more than just a good fuck.

Mercedes laced her fingers with Sam's as they walked along and saw some of the most beautiful art. "Oh wow, this is beautiful. I bet it costs a lot of money." She laughed as they moved on to the next piece of art. "You draw? Wow, I bet it's amazing too. Who knows, maybe your work will be in someone's art walk." She smiled, she would really love to see some of his work, but since this was probably going to be the last time she saw him, she didn't even bother to bring up that subject.

"Yeah, really beautiful and priceless in my opinion." Sam spoke softly, his eyes on Whitney instead of the art. How could a woman be this beautiful and be flesh and blood? Her eyes sparkled and her skin glowed, Sam shook his head, Whitney was a work of art come to life. Bringing his attention back to the artworks in front of him he told Whitney what he knew of the artists on display.

The Art Walk was a new yet beautiful experience, and Mercedes thoroughly enjoyed herself. No one has ever taken her to anything like this before, and she was so appreciative of Steve for doing this. "I am having such an amazing time today. I have seen whales up close, ate delicious food, and seen beautiful Mexican art, can it get any better than this?" She smiled at Steve, and had this overwhelming feeling to kiss him, so she did not deny herself, she pulled him down and kissed him deeply.

Sam was feeling pretty good about choosing activities that Whitney had never done before but she had truly enjoyed. "I'm really glad you've enjoyed today, it's been one of the best days in my life. But it's not over yet." Deepening the kiss Sam held her tightly, bringing his hand to her head he tangle his fingers in her hair. Stroking Whitney's back slowly Sam broke the kiss, his lips lightly brushing hers. "You have no idea how special you've made this day." Staring into her eyes for a long moment he cleared his throat, stepping back. "We've been out for quite a while and lunch was hours ago. How about an early dinner and walk along the beach?"

Once they broke away from the kiss, Mercedes had to catch her breath, and she smiled at Steve, "I'm glad this day isn't over, I'm not ready for it to be yet." She blushed at his comment, "I might have a clue, because you made this day really special for me too." His stare was so intense, it was like he was looking into her very soul, and that scared her for a minute, because she wondered if he could see her true feelings for him. She was so glad he turned away, and talked about dinner, "That sounds good to me, especially the walk on the beach." She smiled and took his hand, "Lead the way."

Leading Whitney into Hacienda Cocina y Cantina, they had a nice dinner. They talked about everything except that this would be their last night together. Sam was careful not to ask her questions too personal. He knew that knowing the intimate details about her life would only make parting worse. Soon dinner was over, rising he held his hand out to her, "How about that walk?"

Dinner was lovely, and the conversation was smooth. They talked about general topics, nothing too personal, and she appreciated that. The more she knew about Steve, the more she liked him, and the harder it would be to say goodbye to him in the morning. They finished their meal, and got ready to go on their walk, "I'm ready when you are."

Swinging their clasped hands slightly Sam walked slowly, not wanting their time to end. Usually he would be in a hurry to get Whitney in the hotel room and naked but tonight… tonight it felt different and he wanted to make as many memories as he could with Whitney. The walked along the beach continuing their conversation from dinner about all they had seen during the day.

The air was crisp, and the moon was full, it was such a beautiful romantic setting, and Mercedes was getting swept away in this moment with Steve. They walked slowly down the beach, holding hands, it was just perfect. There was something different about tonight, and she felt it. Steve was so amazing, and handsome, she wanted tonight to last forever….well as long as possible. She shivered under the cool night sky.

Sam saw Whitney shiver slightly from the night air, wrapping his arm around her he pulled her tight to his body, "You're cold, let's head back to the hotel." Making their way back to the boardwalk, Sam flagged down a taxi. Helping Whitney in Sam gave their destination to the driver. Pulling Whitney close he kissed her softly on the head, "Thank you for spending the day with me." He didn't want to assume that they would spend the night together but he knew she could see the hope in his eyes.

Steve was such a gentlemen, and he saw she was getting cold, "Yeah I am a little chilly, we can head back now." They walked back up the boardwalk and got a taxi, once inside, Mercedes snuggled up close to Steve, trying to get his scent burned in her brain, and the way he felt against her memorized, so when she did have to leave him, she could remember everything about him. "You don't have to thank me Steve, it was definitely my pleasure. I should be thanking you for such an amazing date. It ranks number one on all the dates I've been on, and I will remember it for a long time to come." She kissed his sweetly on the lips, "But I hope this doesn't means that this night is over, because I don't accept that." She smiled, "Since you asked me to spend the day with you, I'm asking you to spend the night with me."

Closing his eyes in relief Sam smiled, "I'd love to spend our last night together." Paying the driver he helped Whitney from the cab, "Your room or mine?"

She pulled him close, and whispered in his ear, "Mine." She took his hand and led him to the elevators, and headed to her room.

Bringing Whitney's hand to his mouth, Sam kissed it gently as he led her into the hotel. Standing behind her as she opened her room door he stopped her.

She melted into his arms, as he held her while she opened the door, she was going to miss these moments, where he made her feel so desired. She opened the door, and was going to walk in, but he stopped her, and she was confused, "Baby…." He cut her off with a kiss.

Kissing Whitney lightly on the lips Sam picked her up in his arms, carrying her into the room, kicking the door closed behind them.

Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck and kissing and sucking on his neck, leaving her mark behind. She knew Steve was not hers, but for right now, he was, and she was going to mark him as hers.

Groaning at the feel of Whitney kissing his neck Sam hissed as she marked him. Turning his head he captured her lips, licking and sucking on her plump lips. Sam knew that tonight was it, there would be no more nights with the woman he held in his arms. Placing her gently on the floor he stared into her eyes. No words came to his mind just the need to touch her, memorize every inch of her, from head to toe.

Mercedes smiled softly as Steve gently put her down right in front of the bed, and they stared at each other for a minute. She was looking into his eyes, and she was rendered breathless at how gorgeous he was, "You are beautiful you know that." She had never called a man beautiful, but that was the only word she could think of to describe him.

"No Babygirl, you are beautiful." Sam wanted to say more but the words wouldn't come. He wanted to tell Whitney everything he was feeling but he couldn't, he hadn't been honest with her and telling her now would only ruin their last night together. His eyes continued to trace her face, burning every feature into his brain. He blinked in surprise feeling her tug on the hem of his shirt.

She reached down to the hem of his shirt, and pulled it up. She smiled as he lifted his arms to make it easier for her to take it off.

Raising his arms Sam bent down so that Whitney could pull the shirt over his head. He watched as she dropped it to the floor, her eyes dark with lust and something else he couldn't identify.

Mercedes started kissing down Steve's chest, flicking his nipples with her tongue. She made her way all the way down his chest, kissing every inch of his skin. When she made it to his pants, she unbuttoned his pants, "Why don't we get rid of those…" She giggled.

Quickly pushing off his jeans Sam quirked an eyebrow, "It seems one of us is over dressed." He looked down at his boxer briefs and over at Whitney. "I think I need to change that." Fingering the straps to her sun dress he ran his fingertips up and down her arm, watching the goose bumps form on her silky skin. "So damn soft…" Spinning Whitney around, Sam unzipped her slowly, kissing the soft skin as it was exposed to his touch. Letting the dress fall to the floor he bent down, taking her shoes off, pressing kisses along thighs and legs. Standing Sam took a deep breath, Whitney was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

They were standing there in just their underwear, and it was something so sexy about the way they undressed each other, but not rushing anything, it was as if they both wanted to prolong this moment, and Mercedes knew that was true for her. She never took her eyes off of him, when she started to remove his underwear, and when he was standing before her fully naked, she licked her lips, smiled, "Like I said, beautiful."

Something about Whitney undressing him had Sam turned on even more, but the look in her eyes and her calling him beautiful made his cheeks turn red. Taking his time Sam began to remove her lacy bra and panties, whispering softly in her ear. "You're perfection, pure perfection." Touching her gently he worshipped her body with his eyes as he pulled the last barriers away, leaving her bare to his eyes and touch.

Steve was so gentle with her tonight, any other night they would have been already fucking by now, but they were taking things so slow, and she didn't mind that at all, it was an amazing feeling having him touch her the way he was….like he truly cared about her. She moaned as his fingers grazed her skin as he removed the rest of her underwear. With every touch, she felt tingles all over her body. Her body was yearning for more, "Please Steve, I need you baby…" She knew she sounded desperate, but she didn't care, Steve was all she wanted, and needed.

"You have me Babygirl…you have me…" Picking Whitney up Sam laid her on the bed, kissing her slowly, savoring the taste of her lips. The need to burn her scent and taste into his brain had Sam kissing and licking his way ever so slowly down her body. Giving her breasts the proper attention had his dick harder than ever. Whitney's nipples were hard as he swirled his tongue around them, biting gently on the sweet tasting buds. Moving lower Sam dipped his tongue in her navel, licking the tiny dent. Whitney's mewls and whimpers of pleasure made the journey down her body and to her glistening mound even more satisfying. "Open up Babygirl" Spreading her legs wider Sam settled between her thighs, pressing kisses to her inner thighs. Sliding one finger up and down her wet pussy lips he collected her juices, licking his finger he moaned, "Fuck you taste good." Gently opening her folds Sam licked her from top to bottom and back again, humming at her sweet taste. Wasting no time he began to flick his tongue over her clit, teasing the sensitive nub. Slipping one then another finger into her tight pussy he began to pump to the rhythm of the flicks of his tongue on her clit.

Steve gave her everything and more of what she wanted, his tongue was magical, and he had her speaking a language she had never spoken before. She gripped the sheets, as Steve continued to devour her pussy, "Oh Fuck baby….right there, don't stop….please!"

Flattening his tongue Sam gave her long licks, between full mouth kisses on her pussy, shoving his tongue as far as he could into her core, licking her walls.

She had her fingers through his hair, and was grinding her hips in his mouth. She could feel herself about to fall apart, "I'm about to cum baby….shit!" Before her words were out good, her body began to shake, and she was screaming his name out, "STEVE!"

"Cum Babygirl, cum on my tongue." Pulling his fingers from her pussy Sam sucked hard on her clit, as her juices began to squirt into his mouth. French kissing Whitney's pussy Sam lapped up every trace of her creame, his dick twitching hard from the taste of her sweet juices.

Mercedes thought for a moment she was going to pass out, as he continued to eat her pussy through her climax. She always came hard with Steve, but this time was way more intense. She fell into a fit of giggles when he finally came up for air. "Oh My God Baby, you were like an animal!"

Licking his lips Sam crawled up her body, planting kisses and little nips along the way. "You taste so good, you make me greedy for your honey."

She laughed, and then pulled him down for a deep kiss. Tasting herself on his lips was one of the sexiest things ever. "I taste good on your lips." Mercedes kissed Steve again, rolling him on his back and straddling him, "It's my turn to have some fun too."

"You taste even better on my tongue" Shifting to get comfortable Sam licked his lips, slapping her ass once she was across his lap." By all means, do what you want…" His voice trailed off at the feel of her lips against his skin. "Shit…"

She smirked and started kissing down his chest, all the way down to his hard cock. She licked her lips and dove right in, licking up and down his shaft. She massaged his balls as she slid his cock fully in her mouth. She was getting addicted to the way he tasted, and she wanted to remember just how he tasted.

Sam's rolled to the back of his head, "Fuck…your mouth feels good wrapped around my dick." Whitney's soft hand on his balls combined with her mouth on his cock had him thrusting his hips.

Mercedes was so glad she didn't have a gag reflex when she took him as deep as possible. What didn't fit, she stroked with her hands, and feeling him getting harder in her hands turned her on so much. She could feel him ready to cum, and she was not going to stop until she had him shooting his seed in her mouth. "Cum for me baby, just let got for your baby girl."

The head of his dick hitting the back of Whitney's throat drew a loud moan from him, "FUUCCKK!" It was taking everything Sam had in him not to fuck her mouth like he would her pussy, but there was no way he would ever hurt her. Keeping his thrusts shallow he held Whitney's head tightly. "Suck my dick Babygirl…" Sam could feel his balls tightening letting him know he wasn't going to last much longer. His back arching off the bed, Sam growled as he flooded her mouth with his cum.

Mercedes made sure to take every drop of him that he offered to her, "You taste delicious…" She smirked as she stroked him back to life. She liked seeing the look of satisfaction on his face, it made her feel so powerful and sexy. "So I guess you liked it huh?"

"Like is too mild of a word, for what you made me feel." Sam smirked, "Babygirl you got one hell of a gifted mouth." His dick twitched and hardened once again as Whitney continued to stroke him.

Mercedes giggled, as she saw his dick getting hard yet again, so she straddled his lap once again, and reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a condom. She ripped open the packet, and put it on him nice and slow, with her eyes fixed on his.

Sam bit his lip, watching as Whitney rolled the condom slowly down his dick. Fuck that was sexy!

Once it was on, she guided his dick to her entrance and then slowly sank down on it. Her eyes instantly rolled in the back of her head, and her breath hitched as he filled her to the hilt, "Oh God yes…."

"Damn…you're so tight…" Sam grabbed her hips, steadying Whitney on his lap. He slapped her ass, "Ride me…ride this dick" Watching her breasts bounce up and down as she slid up and down on his cock made Sam harder than ever. His eyes moved to her face and something inside him clicked. Sitting up he wrapped his arms around her hips, his forehead pressed against hers as he thrust up into her. At that moment Sam knew this was more than sex…he was making love to Whitney.

She wrapped her arms around Steve's neck when he sat up, they were looking each other in the eyes, and everything about this felt so different. This was so intimate, and it didn't feel like they were just having sex, it felt like….more. She continued to slowly move up and down on his dick, and her moans got louder, and louder. "Yes Steve, right there….Oh fuck I'm close baby."

"Cum for me…come for your baby…" Sam could feel her walls tightening around his cock. Reaching down between them he strummed her clit, "Let go Babygirl, cum for me…"

She held on to him as tight as she could, as her body began to shake out of control, and she was screaming so loud. She was spraying his dick with her juices, and his name was pouring off of her lips, "STEVE!" She could not believe that he was making her feel this amazing still. She would usually get tired of a guy by now, but she was actually wanting more, and thinking about saying goodbye to Steve was not feeling good. She had to push that thought out of her mind, Steve was still thrusting inside her, so she knew he wasn't finished. She climbed off him, and laid on the bed, with her legs spread wide open, "You like what you see baby?" She smirked and motioned for him to come to her.

Not slowing his thrusts Sam continued to pump into Whitney through her orgasm, hearing her call his name was a major turn on but this time it was more. He would have given anything to hear her call out Sam instead of Steve. Growling when she climbed off his lap he quickly caught on to what Whitney wanted. Licking his lips, Sam grabbed her legs, throwing them on his shoulders. Rubbing his cock head against her clit before sliding back into Whitney's tight pussy Sam thought about how much the woman laying beneath him meant to him. Shaking the thought from his mind he rolled his hips, burying himself deep within her tight walls.

Mercedes could not stop the scream that came out of her mouth when Steve entered her again, the pleasure was so amazing. "Oh my God baby! Fuck you feel so good! Harder baby harder." She knew she was going to cum, yet another time, and she was not complaining.

Keeping his strokes hard and deep Sam looked into Whitney's eyes. How did this happen? He had to stop thinking like that. Blocking every thought from his mind but how good his woman felt beneath him Sam quickened his thrusts. The familiar tightening of his balls signaled his upcoming release. "Cum with me Baby girl…I know you have one more in you…" Pinching lightly on her clit Sam groaned with satisfaction as Whitney fell apart again, covering his cock with her cream. "Fuck Baby girl!" Sam could feel his muscles tensing up like steel as ropes of cum filled the condom.

Hearing Steve urging her to cum, along with his quickened pace as he thrusted inside of her, her letting go was inevitable. She closed her eyes as she felt her the butterflies in her stomach, and her body began to shake once again. She was cumming so hard, "STEVE….FUCK!" She was done, she had no more in her. When Steve came, she was glad that he was able to get his release as well, that made her feel so satisfied. She was holding on to him so tight as they came down from their sexual high together.

Coming down from his high, Sam leaned down, kissing Whitney's damp neck, "Are you okay?" His voice was soft, "I'll be right back." Getting up he disposed of the condom before slipping back into bed, pulling Whitney close. He wanted to ask her if he could see her again, could they meet somewhere. But hell he didn't even know where she was from, plus Whitney thought his name was Steve. Yeah that great idea was now biting him in the ass.

Mercedes felt so empty the second Steve got up, and she yearned for his touch. She melted into his arms the second he got back. It was then that reality hit her like a ton of bricks, she was going to be without his touch forever, because they were leaving tomorrow. Sure she could give him her number and they talk over the phone, but it's not the same. She wanted to have him in her bed, and his strong arms around her at night, but that was not possible. He didn't even know her real name. She couldn't think about that anymore, or she was going to cry. She needed to focus on the then and now, and right now Steve was there, they made love to one another, and she was happy. The rest of the night was more of the same, hot, sexy, love was made, until they passed out.

Holding Whitney tight Sam kissed and made love to her throughout the night. Finally they fell asleep from pure exhaustion. The dim light of dawn was creeping through the windows when Sam woke again. He looked down at the woman curled into his side, he could feel his heart breaking. This was it, time to go. He debated if he should wake Whitney, finally deciding not to he slipped from the bed and dressed. Going to the table he found some stationary and began to write.

_Whitney, you looked so beautiful sleeping I didn't want to wake you. Have a safe trip home. You made this a spring break to remember._

_Steve_

Kneeling beside the bed Sam touched Whitney's face gently, "I'm don't know how or when but I fell in love with you Babygirl." Placing the note beside her pillow he kissed her head softly. Walking to the door he opened it, looking back he gripped the door, not wanting to leave. Forcing himself from the room Sam walked to his room, closing the door he sat on the floor, his back to the door. "You really fucked up Sam…trying to be a player." Rubbing his eyes he pulled out his phone looking at the pictures of Whitney, "I should have been honest…"

Mercedes woke up knowing that this was the day she dreaded, but she hoped Steve would still be there. She reached over to where slept, and felt the cold emptiness of the spot where he once occupied, and her heart broke. She sat up, and looked to see a note on his pillow, and she read it and sighed, "You have no idea how memorable this spring break was Steve." She clutched the note to her heart and sat there for what seemed like hours. She wished she would have done this whole spring break differently. She would have been open to finding real love, or at least told Steve her real name. Now she was sitting here wishing…."Fuck my life!" She heard her phone ring, and she knew it was Tasha telling her to get ready. She answered the phone, "I'm up and I'll be ready in an hour." She hung up not even giving Tasha time time to respond. She got up and took a quick shower, packed the rest of her things, and in an hours time, she was ready to say goodbye to Cabo. She looked around the room one last time, and visions of the time she spent with Steve flooded her mind, and a single tear slid down her face. "Bye Cabo, it's been real….Bye Steve!" With that, she closed the door, and left Whitney there forever.

**A/N: So that was it! Let us know what you think! And the last and final chapter will be your way soon! Thanks for reading!**

**BTW, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Unexpected Surprise

_**A/N: So here it is, the FINAL CHAPTER of Hot, Sweaty Nights, In Cabo! It was a labor of love and we did this for my friend ROSE! I hope you enjoy every part of this story! And everyone that has read, reviewed, followed, and favorite this story, from Zeejack &amp; LadiJ We say THANK YOU so much! We really enjoyed writing this story and we hope you enjoyed reading it! Happy Reading!**_

_**Much Love &amp; Blessings**_

Mercedes was sitting in the quad back at school, it had been a week since she came back from Cabo, and she still could not shake Steve from her brain. She missed his touch, his smell, his eyes, his dick….she missed everything about him. She never thought that she would go to Cabo on spring break, and meet a guy that changed her completely, but that's what happened. She was so mad at herself for lying about her name. If she would have been honest with Steve from the beginning, she might have still found a way to find him, and they could have still been at least talking, but she messed that up. She was looking down at her phone at the picture she took with Steve on the boat, he looked so handsome, and she felt it….that tear sliding down her cheek. She had actually cried over missing Steve, and she was not a crier, but her feelings for Steve were stronger than she wanted to admit to originally. Tasha had made fun of her the whole way back from Cabo, but she couldn't be mad, all of this was her fault for lying. She heard someone calling her name, and looked up to see her friend Tina coming her way. She quickly turned her phone back to its original screen, and wiped her face. She plastered on a smile, "Hey Tina!"

Tina walked over and sat next to Mercedes, "Hey girl what you doing sitting here by yourself?"

Mercedes shrugged her shoulders, "Just taking a break, trying to get some fresh air. Where are you coming from?"

"Class….as always." Tina said with a roll of the eyes, "I am always in class. Being Pre-law is not easy."

"Tell me about it," Mercedes chimed in, "Being Pre-med is not a cakewalk." She laughed, "But we chose it, now we have to live with it."

"You're right about that Cedes, but it drives me nuts sometimes." Tina sighed and looked at her phone and started giggling.

Mercedes knew what that meant, "You and Mike sexting again?" She giggled.

Tina looked up and glared at her, "No we're not sexting, he just asked me where I was. Why do you always have to go back to sex? Did you not get enough in Cabo?"

Mercedes mind instantly went to Steve, and a smile crept on her face, "I got plenty in Cabo, thank you very much, and it was amazing!"

Tina was shocked to hear Mercedes talking so free like that about her sex life, "Well okay Miss Jones, I guess you told me. So I guess with all this new found confidence, you are ready to start dating again. You know I know a guy…"

"Tina stop! I don't want to meet this guy you have been talking about since last semester. I told you, I will find my own dates, thank you very much." Mercedes was not thinking about trying to go out with anyone, especially since her brain was stuck in Steve mode.

Tina sighed and shook her head, "Fine Mercedes, but you are missing out on a great guy. He's roommates with Mike, and he is really nice. I wish you would give him a chance, but I am not going to force you to do anything." Tina looked up and saw Mike walking their way, she smiled when she saw who was with him, Mercedes is going to meet him if it's the last thing she did! She waved Mike over, "Hey babe, over here!" She looked at Mercedes who was looking back at her phone, "Mercedes, don't get mad, but the guy I wanted you to meet is on his way over."

Mercedes closed her eyes, trying not to strangle her friend, "Tina how could you do this to me? I told you I don't want to meet anybody." She could hear their footsteps getting closer until she saw two pairs of feet right next to her. She knew she couldn't sit there with her head down the whole time, or she would look like a complete fool. So she took a deep breath, and slowly lifted her head.

Tina smiled, "Mercedes, this is…."

Mercedes cut her off, when she was met with a familiar pair of green eyes, "Steve…"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Sam fiddled with the pens on his desk, he had a project due Tuesday but his mind wasn't on it. Instead he was still in Cabo with Whitney. He closed his eyes and he could still hear her laughter and smell her perfume. How did she manage to make him fall in love with her in a fucking week? Every time he thought about never seeing her again his chest hurt. He had sworn that he would never fall in love, hell he didn't even believe in it but Whitney had changed everything. He tried to remember the name of her friend, maybe he could trace her. Sam sat up in excitement, then he remembered he didn't know her last name either. Dropping his head on his desk he cursed silently. Feeling a tap on his shoulder he looked up at his roommate Mike. "Hey Mike what's up?"

Mike sat down across from Sam, "Man what's up with you? Ever since you came back from Cabo you've been in a funk." The quick smile and easygoing manner of Sam's was gone, instead he spent all his time in their room brooding.

"Nothings wrong I've got a lot of work to do and I'm just trying to get back in the swing of things." He picked up his phone pulling up the pictures of Whitney. Letting out a deep sigh he ran his finger over the image of her face. He wondered what she was doing? Was some guy sweet talking her? Making her laugh? The thought made him growl in anger.

"What are you looking at?" Mike got up trying to see what had his friend so upset. "Come on man you can tell me." He raised a brow at the tight grip Sam had on his phone.

Sam flipped the screen, shooting Mike a glare, "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with Tina?" He couldn't keep the bitterness from his voice. If he hadn't lied to Whitney they could probably be talking now, making plans to see each other again.

"Woah dude, who pissed in your Kool-aid?" Mike reared back in surprise. "But you're right I'm supposed to meet Tina. Why don't you come with me? I know just the thing to make you feel better, Tina's got a friend that is just right for you." He pulled his phone out texting her for her location. "You can talk to Tina about her."

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested in meeting Tina's friend? You've been trying for the longest and the answer is still no."

"Alright…alright I'll leave it alone! Tina's in the quad. Come on Sam getting out of this room will be good for you. You only leave to go to class, hell you've even been ordering in food." Mike shook his head, something had happened over spring break and it had messed with Sam's head big time.

"Damn quit acting like my mother I'll go but the first sign of either of you trying to set me up and I'm out of there." Grabbing his phone and wallet Sam followed Mike from the room.

"When are you going to tell me what happened on spring break?" Mike slipped on his shades. "Ever since you got back you've been different."

"Nothing happened Mike, like I said I've got a lot of shit to do in my classes. The courses for being an Architect this semester ain't fucking playing." Shoving his hands in his pockets Sam walked along his mind going back to Whitney.

Mike sighed, Sam was back in his head again. Seeing his girlfriend sitting at a table in the quad Mike did an internal fist bump, Mercedes was with her. "There's Tina, and Mercedes is with her. Come on dude and be nice for once."

"What her friend is here? This is some bullshit!" Sam almost turned around to walk away but he knew Mike would make a scene. He kept his eyes lowered as they made it to the table where Tina and her friend were seated. "I'm going to fucking kill you for this Chang. You better sleep with one eye open, better yet don't sleep at all!" Sam spoke softly so that only Mike could hear him. He heard Tina greet Mike and begin to introduce her friend to him. Huffing out a breath Sam looked up and his eyes widened in shock, "Whitney…?"

Mercedes was stunned to see Steve standing right in front of her, was she dreaming? Was this real? She opened and closed her mouth several times, but the words would not come out. She was brought out of her trance by Tina snapping in her face.

"Mercedes! What is wrong with you?" She looked back and forth between Sam and Mercedes, who have yet to stop looking at each other, "Who the hell is Steve and Whitney?"

Sam felt kind of light headed, he grabbed Mike's shoulder. Whitney was sitting at the table in front of him. How was this even possible? He heard Tina call Whitney Mercedes, he frowned, who was Mercedes? How did Tina know Whitney?

_Steve? Whitney? What the hell was going on?_ The stares between the two and Sam about to faint like a girl was all Mike needed to see. The way they were looking at each other was a dead giveaway. "Sam, this is Mercedes or should I call her Whitney? You did say Whitney right…Steve?"

Mercedes let a small smile creep on her face, now starting to see that Steve was truly here. "W-What...H-How….." She gathered her thoughts, "What are you doing here Steve?"

Tina was looking at her like she was crazy, "Steve? His name isn't Steve, this is Sam, you know the guy I have been trying to hook you up with since the beginning of school."

Mercedes looked at Tina, "Are you kidding me?" She looked at Sam, "Sam?" She was so confused. "Am I losing my mind here?" It was starting to slowly come to her what was going on here. "Steve...is...Sam…"

"Mercedes, you are not making any sense right now?" Tina huffed.

Taking a step closer, just to make sure his mind wasn't messing with him Sam began to grin, Whitney was really sitting in front of him. "I go to school here Babygirl." He cocked his head, "What are you doing here…and with Tina? And why did Tina call you Mercedes?"

"You go to school here? How is that possible? I go to school here too." Tina was trying to get Mercedes attention, but she wanted and needed her focus on Steve or Sam, whoever he was, she needed to focus on him. She threw up her hand, "Tina stop please! I need you to stop talking right now." She looked over at Sam, "We need to talk." She turned back to Tina and Mike, "Can you guys excuse us please?"

"Yeah we do need to talk." Sam gestured to Mike, his eyes never leaving Whitney or was it Mercedes? "You guys need to go."

"Well damn dude…" Mike laughed, "Come on Tina, we need to leave Mercedes and Sam, oh my bad it's Steve and Whitney…I got to remember that." He smirked "Come on babe let's leave them alone to straighten out this mess they made." Mike grabbed Tina's book bag and her hand, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He looked at Tina as they walked away, "But I'm sure that bridge was crossed a long time ago."

Sitting down Sam rubbed his face, "Damn, this is kind of awkward, I owe you an apology..." He looked at the woman he had been dreaming of for a week. "…and an explanation."

Mercedes nodded and moved over allowing Sam to sit, "Awkward is an understatement, but I think I probably owe you the same thing." She sighed, and looked into those green eyes that has haunted her all week.

Sam was relieved when Whitney, no Tina had called her Mercedes, he smiled at her name, didn't get up and walk away from him. "My name is Sam...Sam Evans. I'm a junior studying to be an Architect." Sam picked up her hand, feeling the spark as always, "I'm sorry for lying about my name Babygirl. I had planned on going to Cabo and playing with every woman in sight." Sam blushed, he sounded like the worse man whore ever. "But then I met you and everything changed."

Mercedes smiled then started laughing, "Well Sam Evans…It's nice to meet you, I'm Mercedes Jones. I'm a junior and I'm Pre-Med." She smiled when he grabbed her hand, and she placed her other hand on top of his. She listened to his explanation and shook her head laughing. "We have a lot more in common than lying about our names. I went to Cabo for that very same reason. I was going to go there and sleep with all the hot guys I could find. I needed that liberation, but then I met this green eyed Adonis, that flipped my whole world upside down." She smiled and caressed his hand with her thumb.

Eyes wide with surprise Sam laughed, "We had the same plan but it bit us in the ass."

"It sure did, big ass chunk of our ass." She giggled.

He sobered as he thought of how their friends had been trying to introduce them since the beginning of the school year. "I really wish I had met you when Mike tried to set us up. We wasted so much time." Sam's eyes were sad when he thought that this amazing woman could have been his if he hadn't been such a fool.

She couldn't believe that the man she was pining over for the last week, had been right under her nose this whole time. "I know right, I am so mad at myself for fighting Tina about meeting you, but you know what, I think it was fate we met the way we did. I mean we were both fighting Tina and Mike so hard, we probably would have sabotaged a relationship just to spite them." She laughed, "Seems petty, but I think we met just how we were supposed too."

"Babygirl I wasn't trying to be disrespectful when I didn't tell you my name. Even after things began to change between us." Sam looked at her, hoping he wasn't assuming too much. "I-I knew after the second night that what was between us was more than a hit it and quit it thing. But I had lied to you and I was afraid you would walk away from me."

Mercedes cupped Sam's face, "I know you weren't, you were having a good time on spring break. By the time things changed for us, it was too late to go back then….so we both thought." She chuckled, "Listen, we both did the exact same thing, so I could not even begin to be upset with you. I understand why you never said anything, I didn't either…." She looked at him and smiled, "I'm just happy that I get this time to make our wrongs right….Sam." She smiled saying his real name, "By the way, I like Sam better than Steve anyway." She smirked.

Sam wanted to jump up and yell to the world that even though he had been a fool he had a second chance with the woman he had fallen in love with. Taking Mercedes hand Sam kissed it softly, "I'm happy too Mercedes you have no idea how psyched I am about us meeting again. I don't know if we would have sabotaged a relationship. You had me the minute I saw you. "

Mercedes couldn't believe that they actually had a chance to have an actual relationship. She never thought that it was even possible, especially since she lied to him, but it was definitely destiny. "You had me too Sam."

Cocking his head Sam examined Mercedes, "I really like your name it suits you. I still like calling you Babygirl but I think I'm going to change it to Mercy if you don't mind. I'll keep Babygirl for our private times." Sam blushed realizing what he had said, "I'm not saying that…I'm not assuming we are…Oh Shit!" He dropped his head to the table.

She giggled, lifted his head and cupped his face, "Shh….It's okay Sam, I get it. I'm glad you like my name, and yes you can save Baby girl for our private times, because we are definitely going to have a lot of those." A smile crept on her face, and she bit her bottom lip.

Taking a deep breath in relief when Mercedes began to laugh Sam smiled brightly. "I just want to spend time with you and get to know you as Mercedes Jones. We can take it as slow as you want. I want you to be comfortable with what happens between us."

"Sam, I am very comfortable with you already, but I would like to get to know more about you. I think we can talk a lot more, but I don't want to stop our fun times." She licked her lips, "I'm addicted to you, and there is no way I could ever stop that, being around you."

Feeling more confident about Mercedes reactions to him Sam decided to make his move. Pressing a quick kiss to Mercedes lips he looked into her eyes, he was going to speak, but was cut off by Mercedes.

"Damn, I missed those lips." She giggled as her heart did somersaults inside her chest, his kisses always made her feel like a little giddy schoolgirl.

Sam licked his lips, "I've missed yours too, you have no idea how much I've dreamed about them…about you." He took a deep breath, grabbing her hands, "Mercy, would you please go out on a date with me Saturday? I promise to be a gentleman that is unless you don't want me to be one." Sam smirked, "I just want you to enjoy the night in whatever manner you choose."

Mercedes smiled when Sam asked her to go out on a date with him, it was almost like their first real date. She was going out with Sam, not Steve, and he was calling her Mercedes, not Whitney. It was like someone erased all the foolish things she did during spring break in Cabo, and magically brought the man she fell for and placed him right in her lap. She smiled and said a silent prayer, Thank you God for not letting me miss out on Sam…. She nodded, "Yes Sam, I would love to go out with you on Saturday." She couldn't contain her emotions, and she pulled him in for a deep and passionate kiss. They broke apart only when they needed to breathe, "Oh and by the way Sam, I choose for you not be a perfect gentleman…." She smirked.

Worry began to creep into Sam's mind when Mercedes didn't answer, her mind seemed to be somewhere else. Closing his eyes briefly he grinned, sending up a prayer of thanks for God gracing him with this beautiful woman. "Thank God! I was sweating there for a moment." He yelped when she pulled his mouth down to hers but he quickly caught on. Sam deepened the kiss until the need for air forced them apart. Holding Mercedes' face gently, Sam kissed her forehead, "Thank you for giving me another chance Mercy." He leaned back looking into her eyes, "And I promise you the perfect gentleman will be on the shelf, you're going to get the spring break special." He winked, "So bring a change of clothes, cause I'm going to rip that shit right off of your sexy body."

Mercedes had to take a deep breath, because she was ready to jump his bones right then and there in the quad, but she contained herself. "I'll heed your advice. Now I gotta get to class, do you mind walking me?" She smiled as he agreed.

Helping Mercedes up from the table Sam laced their fingers as they headed to class, his mind already making plans on how to make their first real date a night to remember for his Mercy. Who would have thought that true love could be found on spring break? Not Mercedes and Sam, not even Whitney and Steve, guess it's true what they say…never tempt fate.

_**A/N: So there you have it folks! We hope you enjoyed it! That's it that's all ya'll, and we had a ball! **_

_**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
